Comienza la aventura del Rey de los Piratas
by Monkey D. Carmen
Summary: Luffy comienza su viaje junto con su hermana ¿que aventuras le deparara al próximo Rey de los Piratas junto con su alocada hermana?
1. Chapter 1

Espero que os guste este fic.

**(aaaaa)- dialogo.**

**(*aaaaa*)- pensamiento.**

**Capítulo 1**

**P.V.O. Normal**

**MIRA UN BARRIL- **grito una marinero.

Unos días antes...

**ADIOS, TENED CUIDADO- **gritaba una mujer peliverde con un pañuelo en la cabeza.

**ADIOS OS ECHAREMOS DE MENOS-** gritaba un chico pelinegro con una gran sonrisa, ojos negros y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

**MOCOSOS NO VOLVAIS POR AQUÍ NUNCA MAS-** gritaba una mujer bastante ruda-** Y LUFFY CUIDA DE LA LOCA DE TU HERMANA.**

**LOCA TU VIEJA DESAGRABADA- **grito una chica pelinegra, pelo corto con ojos de color rubí.

**NI SIQUIERAS SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA**

…**... NO TE ESCUCHO ESTAS MUY LEJOS DADAN.**

**NO DEJE QUE COMA COSAS RARAS LUFFY, Y LO MIMO VA PARA TI CARMEN- **gritaba Makino despidiéndose del barco que estaba a lo lejos-** espero que estén bien.**

**Van en busca de sus sueños...- **dijo Dadan llorando-** espero que el diablillo ese no se meta en ningún lío.**

**Tranquila Luffy sabe cuidarse-** respondió el hombre canoso que había presenciado la despedida, el alcalde.

**Ese no, la otra- **dijo Dadan mientras Makino asentía con la cabeza.

En el barquito...

**Bien mi sueño comienza ahora- **dijo el chico llamado Luffy colocándose un sombrero de paja.

**Me alegro por ti-** dijo la chica llamada Carmen.

**¿Cual es tu sueño Car?-** dijo Luffy colocándole a su hermana un sombrero igual que el suyo.

**Navegar por este mar y ver como consigues tu sueño, y restregarselo en toda la cara a Shanks-** dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se colocaba bien el sombrero.

**Car ¿si yo soy el Rey de los Piratas tu que serias?**

**No lo se, ¿tu que quieres que sea?**

**La princesita de los piratas- respondió** Luffy sonriendo.

***Relajate Carmen, no lo mates 1, 2, 3, 4...10*-** pensaba Carmen mientras veía como una gran tormenta se aproximaba-** ¡OSTIAS!**

**¡SUGOIIIII!-** grito Luffy emocionado mientras metía a su hermana en un barril junto con el y cerraba bien la tapa.

Vuelta al presente...

**MIRA UN BARRIL- **grito una marinero.

**BAMOS A COGERLO-** dijo otro-** pesa bastante.**

**Dejemoslo en la bodega.**

Después de unas horas en la bodega...

**¿H-hola? Vaya por lo visto no hay nadie-** dijo un chico pelirrosado con gafas mientras entraba en la bodega.

**Vaya Coby ¿de nuevo escondiéndote?-** dijo un hombre robusto mientras entraba seguido de otros dos hombres.

**N-no... so-solamente estaba cogiendo este barril-** dijo señalando al gran barril.

**Vaya debe de estar lleno de vino-** dijo el hombre lamiéndose el labio-** nos merecemos un trago ¿no creéis chicos?**

**Si-** dijeron los dos hombres.

**Pero es para Alvida- **dijo el chico llamado Coby.

**No pasara nada si no se entera ¿verdad?-** pregunto el hombre mientras Coby asentía nervioso. El hombre se preparo para destrozar la tapa pero antes de que llegara el puño la tapa salio volando dejándolo noqueado.

**Shishishi que bien dormí-** dijo Luffy saliendo mientras miraba al hombre noqueado en el suelo- **deveriais decirle que no es bueno dormir ahí se va a poner enfermo.**

**¿Has visto eso?- **le pregunto uno de los hombres a otro.

**INVECIL ME METISTE A LA FUERZA-** grito la chica saliendo del barril.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- **gritaron los dos hombres para matarlos. Coby se tapo los ojos mientras Luffy y Carmen sonreían.

PUM- las dos espadas de los hombres estaban atascada en el techo por un movimiento de Luffy haciendo que los dos hombres cogieran a su amigo inconsciente y se dieran a la fuga.

**Lu, me voy a dar una vuelta-** dijo Carmen mientras salia de la bodega después de la huida de los hombres.

**Adiós Carmen y ten cuidado- **dijo Luffy mientras la chica le decía adiós con la mano tranquilamente mientras una manzana que estaba flotando misteriosamente se posaba en su otra mano y se iba dándole pequeños bocados.

**Hola soy Coby ¿y tu?**

**Monkey D. Luffy y la chica era mi hermana Monkey D. Carmen.**

**Luffy-san deveis salir de aquí, hay una pirata muy mala que esta saqueando este barco-** dijo Coby mientras intentaba detener a Luffy que se dirigia al lugar de donde había salido la manzana- **¿como flotaba esa manzana?**

**Lo hace Carmen, al principio era de goma cuando mi padre Dragon se la llevo por tres años se comió una fruta que le quito su poder, entonces mi padre tenia una fruta, bastante rara según Carmen, que resulto ser un experimento que hizo mi madre Melinda de mezclar todas las Akuma no Mi elementos, creo esa fruta y la llamo la Yoso Yoso no Mi, la única fruta en el mundo con el poder de controlar todos los elementos, sus favoritos son el agua y el fuego, a veces utiliza los demás por aburrimiento-** respondió Luffy.

**¿Y como era de goma?- **pregunto Coby.

**Se comió una Akuma no Mi, la Gomu Gomu no Mi-** respondió Luffy- **¿y tu que haces aquí?**

**Fui secuestrado por Alvida cuando pescaba, llevo aquí dos años ¿y tu por que estas aquí?-** dijo Coby interesado por la vida de su nuevo amigo.

**Pienso cumplir mi sueño... ser el Rey de los Piratas-** respondió Luffy quitándose su sombrero y mirándolo con una sonrisa-** fue una promesa que hice cuando tenia siete años por eso tengo este sombrero, Carmen le grito a la persona que me lo dio que me iba a ayudar y cuando lo consiguiera se iba a reír de el en toda la cara.**

**REY DE LOS PIRATAS ESO ES UNA LOCURA...- **Coby se callo cuando Luffy le dio una colleja-** gracias lo necesitaba, veo que quieres mucho a tu hermana ¿no? ¿Como consiguió Carmen su sombrero?**

**si, es mi princesa-** dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa-** la princesa diabólica JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, mi madre era la hermana gemela de Gol D. Roger y los dos llevaban un sombrero de paja así que se lo dio a ella cuando se entero que me iba a ayudar a conseguir mis sueños y como somos gemelos se lo dio.**

**¿Tu madre es el Ángel Caído?-** pregunto Coby asombrado mientras Luffy asentía con una sonrisa.

PUM- el techo se rompió mientras se oía una voz de mujer.

**Coby ¿quien es tu amiguito?- **pregunto una mujer.

En la cubierta del barco de Alvida había una chica pelinaranja con el pelo corto sacando una gran bolsa de oro mientras se reía de los incompetentes piratas que habían sido robados.

**¿Quieres un barco?-** pregunto Carmen asustando a la chica-** no te voy a hacer nada solo te he preparado este barco al verte entrar para robar.**

**Gra-gracias supongo-** dijo la chica pelinaranja.

**A LA LADRONA-** grito un pirata.

**Mierda-** susurro la chica.

**Te han pillado-** dijo Carmen mientras se comía otra manzana.

**Vais a morir-** dijo el pirata con una espada.

**Oii ¿has practicado alguna vez el sexo?-** le pregunto muy tranquila Carmen a la chica mientras pasaba del pirata.

***¿Que coño piensa la niña esta?* No-** respondió la chica-** *¿y yo por que contesto?***

**Jejeje entonces me divertiré un rato-** dijo el pirata pero la pelinegra estaba mirando al cielo-** chica tu seras la primera por no echarme cuenta.**

**GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKAAAAAA**

**Nunca había visto a un cachalote volar-** dijo Carmen mientras se encogía de hombros- **¿me decías algo?**

**NOS VA A VIOLAR- **grito la pelinaranja llorando.

**Tu vete tranquila-** dijo Carmen sonriendo mientras se acercaba al pirata y la pelinaranja se iba.

**Yo que tu no haría e...-** dijo el pirata pero se quedo callado al puñetazo que le metió Carmen en le estomago haciendo que escupa sangre y se desmayara.

**OIIII CAR VAMOS- **grito Luffy sonriendo mientras se veía tres barcos de la marina acercándose.

**Si si ya voy-** dijo corriendo al ver como su hermano había saltado junto con Coby por la borda, a la barca que tenían preparada.

En la barca que había preparado Carmen con anterioridad se veía a la chica pelinaranja poniendo la gran bolsa de oro hasta que escucho un grito y miro a lo que había causado que se removiera el mar, otra barca, se cruzo con los ojos negros del chico que había allí, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para ellos dos pero las balas de cañón los despertaron del trance.

**Mierda y Carmen que no baja-** murmuro Luffy mirando hacia arriba, volvió a mirar para la chica de la otra barca y vio que una bala de cañón se dirigia hacia ella- **joder.**

**JAJAJAJAJAJA-** antes de que la bala le diera a la chica o que Luffy se interpusiera, Carmen que se estaba partiendo el culo se había puesto en medio o mejor dicho se había tirado de cabeza y cuando la bala le fue a dar a la pelinaranja la cara de Carmen se llevo el golpe dejando a la pelinaranja en shock al ver medio cuerpo de la chica mientras el otro medio no lo podía ver ya que tenia de cintura para arriba casi en el agua.

**LA HAN MATADO, LUFFY HAS ALGO-** grito Coby zarandeando a Luffy que se estaba riendo.

**NO TE RIAS, ESTA MUERTA-** grito la pelinaranja mientras Luffy seguía riéndose sin parar hasta que una bala de cañón se llevo la cabeza de Luffy haciendo que se estire el cuello y cuando estuvo en su máximo el cuello se retracto haciendo que la bala regresara al barco haciéndolo estallar.

**Car levantate ya y destruye a los otros dos shishishishishishi que es muy divertido-** dijo Luffy riéndose mientras la chica pelinaranja se quedaba con la boca abierta.

**¿Tu que eres?- **pregunto la pelinaranja.

**Eso me a dolido-** dijo Carmen levantándose y tirando la bala con efecto haciendo que reventara los dos barcos dejando a Coby y a la chica con los ojos y boca bien abiertos- **vámonos no vaya a ser que venga el barco del viejo.**

**CORREEEEEEE- **grito Luffy mientras cogía a Carmen y tiraba de ella mientras Coby preparaba todo y se iban que por arte de magia la barca salio disparada por un chorro de agua.

***Seguro que era mi imaginación seguro*-** pensó la pelinaranja mientras se iba de allí.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo.

**(aaaaa)- dialogo.**

**(*aaaaa*)- pensamiento.**

**Aviso importante: One Piece no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 2**

**P.O.V. Normal**

**Oii Luffy-san ¿hacía donde nos dirigimos?-** pregunto Coby.

**Hacia la isla próxima-** dijo Luffy muy tranquilo.

**No lo sabes ¿verdad?-** pregunto Coby con una gotita en la nuca mientras Luffy negó con la cabeza- **¿no sera mejor despertarla?**

**¡SIIIIII! ¡Y que nos lance otra vez para arriba y te tengas que tirar al agua para salvarme! ¡¿OTRA VEZ?!- **exclamo Luffy sarcásticamente mientras su hermana dormía plácidamente.

**No mejor la dejamos dormir ^^' he oído que en la siguiente isla hay una base de la marina y allí tienen prisionero a Zoro Roronoa el cazador de piratas-** dijo Coby mientras a Luffy se le formaban estrellitas en los ojos.

**EL SERÁ MI PRIMER OFICIAL-** grito Luffy sobresaltando a Coby y Carmen.

**¿Eh? ¿Por que gritas idiota?-** pregunto Carmen mientras se frotaba los ojos del sueño.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-** grito Coby al ver que la chica había despertado.

**Luffy le asusta tu cara-** dijo Carmen mientras Luffy y Coby se caían de espaldas.

**TU Y YO SOMOS IGUALES ASI QUE TAMBIEN LE ASUSTARA TU CARA ¿NO?-** grito Luffy.

**¿Te asusto?-** pregunto Carmen mientras Coby negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente-** Te va a dar migraña.**

**En eso tiene razón- **dijo Luffy asintiendo a las palabras de su hermana.

***Quiero irme lejos de estos dos ya buaaaaaaaaaa*-** pensó Coby con dos cascadas en los ojos (estilo Novita de Doraemon).

**¡Mira! ¡La isla!-** dijo Carmen mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color azul intenso-** adiós-** y con eso la chica salto al agua y empezó a correr por encima de ella.

**Me recuerda a lo que leí de Ángel Diablo la hija del revolucionario, dicen que lleva desaparecida durante tres años, aunque la descripción concuerda con la de Carmen-** Dijo Coby muy tranquilo-** con quince años su recompensa es de noventa y nueve millones, la diferencia es una gorra roja en vez del sombrero-** dijo Coby suspirando aliviado.

**Es que Carmen es Ángel Diablo-** dijo Luffy muy tranquilo-** mi madre cuando le dio el sombrero le quito la gorra y se la dio a mi hermana mayor.**

**¿COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?-** grito Coby a punto de desmayarse.

**Como comiendo, no se porque preguntas cosas tan idiotas-** respondió Luffy mientras Coby se enfadaba-** ya hemos llegado.**

**Si que suerte-** gruño Coby.

En la base de la marina...

**Tralari tralara el sorteo de san Juan~~ -** cantaba Carmen mientras paseaba a sus anchas por los pasillos con unas maracas**- la cocinita la cocinita se va a quedar sin comidita porque yoooo, yoooo la dejare vaicidita~~ ¡Hey!**

PUM- Carmen abrió una puerta de una patada.

En la entrada de la base de la marina...

**Te traigo tus espadas si te unes a mi tripulación-** dijo Luffy muy sonriente a un hombre peliverde.

**¿Si te digo que si, me vas a dejar de dar la vara?-** pregunto el peliverde.

**¡CLAROOOO QUE SIII!- **dijo Luffy corriendo hacia la puerta.

**AL OTRO LADO-** grito el peliverde.

**GOMU GOMU NO ROKETTOOOOO**

**¿Que demonios es ese tío?-** se pregunto el peliverde mientras veía como Luffy se propulso a toda velocidad hacia la base.

Dentro de la base...

**Vaya me equivoque-** dijo Carmen con una mano en la nuca y sacando la lengua.

**Carmen ¿que haces aquí? **

**No la pregunta es... ¿que haces ahí metida Sam?-** pregunto Carmen mientras veía donde se había metido, en las celdas de los prisioneros mientras su hermana estaba metida en una.

**Te estaba buscando para darte la katana que te encontraste la otra vez ¿te acuerdas la que Dragon y Melinda te quitaron?- **pregunto Sam al ver como su hermana ponía una mirada en blanco y negaba con la cabeza-** ya entenderás como funciona porque solo funciona contigo aunque no tienes ni idea de lo que te estoy hablando, bueno ahora... vete y dejame dormir.**

**Pero...-** dijo Carmen mientras tenia en su mano una Katana blanca y miraba como su hermana dormía tranquilamente-** señor guardia ¿tienes un vaso de agua para meterles los dedos a esa narcolépsica? **

**¿QUIEN ERES TU? ¿Y QUE HACES AQUÍ?-** grito el marine de guardia.

**Yo... soy la capitana de la segunda flota de... el vice-almirante Garp eso si Garp-** dijo Carmen mientras el marine la veía asustado-** voy como una persona normal porque... estoy de vacaciones.**

**Lo siento capitana no sabíamos que estarías aquí, perdona mi descortesía-** dijo el hombre inclinándose- **le llevaré con el capitán Morgan seguro estará encantado de conocer a la capitana de una de las flotas del señor Garp.**

**Valee~ - **dijo Carmen mientras lo perseguía muy feliz hasta una gran puerta.

**Señor aquí esta... ¿quien eres tu?-** pregunto el marine mientras veía a la chica pelirroja.

**Oh mierda-** murmuro la pelirroja mientras era apuntada por la pistola del marine.

**¿Tienes ganas de matar a tu jefe?-** pregunto Carmen entrando con una gran sonrisa y con la katana en la espalda-** te han pillado.**

**¿OTRA VEZ TU?- **grito la chica al darse cuenta de quien era la pelinegra.

**¿Nos conocemos?-** pregunto Carmen con una mirada confusa.

**Destruiste dos flotas de marines-** dijo la pelinaranja mientras el marine apuntaba con su pistola a Carmen en la cabeza.

**Eres una mentirosa- **dijo el marine.

**No me apuntes con esa pistolita de juguete-** dijo Carmen muy tranquila apartando de su cabeza la pistola.

**Te vas a enterar-** dijo el marine mientras sacaba la espada-** vas a morir.**

**¿Yoo? Dirás que tu vas a morir o mearte en los pantalones de miedo-** dijo Carmen ocultando su mirada con el sombrero de paja, mientras el marine en un rápido movimiento la decapitó.

**Ahora tu-** dijo el marine señalando a la pelinaranja.

***Mierda este es mi fin*-** pensó la chica con dos cascadas en sus ojos (estilo Novita de Doraemon)- ***Y todavía no he encontrado el amor de mi vida, ni tengo los millones que desearía***

**Toco toc toco toc-** se escucho la voz de la chica decapitada- **jeje soy la jinete sin cabeza toco toc toco toc.**

**¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?-** grito el marine al ver el cuerpo de la pelinegra con la cabeza en la mano mientras estaba montada en un caballito de madera balanceándose.

**Te has meado-** dijo la pelinaranja escabulléndose hacia una esquina del cuarto- ***y digo yo ¿DE DONDE COÑO SALE LA NIÑA ESTA? Aunque me ha vuelto a salvar***

**Bueno me dejare de rollos-** dijo Carmen lanzando la cabeza hacia arriba que se torno un remolino de agua y se puso en su lugar-** no me gusta que me decapiten.**

**Lo si-siento- **dijo el marine temblando.

**Oiii Ángel Diablo dice tu padre que la próxima vez que hagas la locura de...-** dijo Sam entrando a la sala mientras al marine se le abrían los ojos a mas no poder- **tarde para avisarte pero bueno, Dragon dice que no te metas en muchos líos y Melinda dice que bueno toma me dio este papel para ti.**

**¿COMO HAS SALIDO DESGRACIADA?-** grito el marine mientras Carmen cogía el papel que le dio Sam.

**Te lo encargo Ángel Oscuro me voy a buscar al loco ese que tengo por hermano-** dijo Carmen saliendo.

***La loca eres tu*-** fue el pensamiento de las tres personas que estaban en la sala.

En la salida de la base...

**¡VIVAAAAA!-** gritaron todos los marines.

**¿Que les pasa? ¿Le han metido algo por el culo?-** dijo Carmen apareciendo como un fantasma detrás de Zoro.

**No que mi capitán a derrotado a Morgan y lo están celebrando ¿quien eres tu?-** pregunto Zoro mirando a la chica de arriba abajo- ***se parece a Luffy pero en chica***

**PUES QUE NOS INVITEN A COMEEEEEER- **gritaron Luffy y Carmen a coro.

**¿Tu cuando has llegado?-** pregunto Coby.

**Hace unos minutos, ¡ah! Perdona soy Carmen la hermana gemela de tu capitán.**

Después de treinta minutos...

**Estoy lleno...-** dijo Zoro terminado de comer con una pila de quince platos a su lado.

**¿Me pones mas de esto por favor?- ** preguntaron los dos hermanos mientas en su lado había una pila de treinta platos.

**¿Como pueden comer tanto?-** preguntaron todos.

**Hemos oído que sois piratas y os agradezco que nos hayáis ayudado a librarnos del tirano de Morgan pero les tendremos que decir que se larguen-** dijo un marine mientras a su lado estaba otro marine con la boca toda hinchada y varios moretones apenas se le podía reconocer.

**¡Anda pero si eres tu!-** exclamo Carmen señalando al marine irreconocible que se escondió detrás de su amigo.

**¡Vamonos! Os dejamos aquí a Coby para que se convierta en un marine, ese es su sueño así que por favor...-** dijo Luffy serio.

**De acuerdo-** dijo el marine mientras los tres piratas salían corriendo.

En el puerto estaba la chica pelinaranja preparando todo para partir mientras los tres piratas corrían a mas no poder,la pelinaranja al ver a la pelinegra se monto a toda prisa y se fue.

**Llegamos-** dijo Carmen saltando a la barca sonriendo.

**Bueno ¿hacia donde vamos?- **pregunto Zoro.

**A la siguiente isla-** respondió Luffy.

**Donde nos lleve el destino porque no sabemos nada de navegación-** contesto Carmen dándole una colleja a Luffy.

***¿Dios donde me he metido?*- **se pregunto Zoro negando con la cabeza y echándole una mirada divertida a los dos hermanos que estaban mirando la katana que trajo la chica- ***aunque será divertido con estos dos***

Cuando zarparon todos los marines estaban saludandolos como si fueran sus superiores, en la barca los dos hermanos se pusieron firmes y les devolvieron el saludo mientras Zoro sonreía divertido, lo que no sabía Zoro es que esos dos eran especiales para meterse en problemas y eso lo averiguaría pronto.

**CONTIRUARÁ... **


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que os guste este capítulo.

**(aaaaa)- dialogo.**

**(*aaaaa*)- pensamiento.**

**/**Sonido**/**

**Capítulo 3**

**P.V.O. Normal**

**Bien solo tienes que cogerla con suavidad, sin demasiada fuerza- ** decía Zoro.

**¿Eh? ¿Así Zoro?- **pregunto Carmen muy concentrada y con una gota por su frente.

**Si así, muevela despacio y...-** dijo Zoro.

**¿Así?- **pregunto Carmen mientras a Zoro le salía una venita en la frente /PAM/ un barco que pasaba por al lado de ellos se partió por la mitad- **esta katana esta estropeada.**

/PUM/

**Veamos, llevamos una semana navegando...-** dijo Zoro mientras Carmen estaba con un gran golpe en la cabeza-** ¿COMO PUEDE SER QUE CORTES LOS BARCOS POR LA MITAD Y SIN DARTE CUENTA?**

**Te lo estoy diciendo... esta katana esta rota-** dijo Carmen mostrando la katana.

**¿No os habéis dado cuenta que cuando Carmen giró la katana, la hoja se volvió negra?-** pregunto Luffy mientras los otros dos lo miraban como si tuviera otra cabeza.

**Un momento... puede ser que esa katana sea la Shinigami-** dijo Zoro con admiración.

**Explicación por favor-** dijeron los dos hermanos sentados estilo indio alrededor de Zoro.

**Veréis... cuenta la leyenda que había una katana milenaria de las mas simple aunque eso solamente era un camuflaje, esa katana tenia el filo normal hasta que encontró a un ángel capaz de controlar a todas las almas encerradas en ella por eso su filo se cambio de color a uno negro muy intenso, todos decían que era que tenia el alma mas buena de todas, todos estaban equivocados, mato a miles de inocentes con esa katana y ahora busca a una persona capaz de equilibrar las almas, si son mas almas malas mejor si son de inocente ocurrirá una catástrofe...**

**Me aburroooooooooo-** dijeron ambos hermanos.

/PUM POM/

**Que sigo... el ángel fue derrotado por un dragón...**

**Mira que el ángel no tiene cuento ni nada seguramente fue un okama tela de feo- **dijo Carmen ganándose otro golpe.

**Bueno a lo que iba... cuando fue derrotado la katana salio disparada hacia el cielo...**

**¡Superman filete con pan!-** exclamaron los dos hermanos babeando.

/PUM PAM/

**Uff... y se perdió por cientos de años hasta que un chico la cogió y despertó su poder, aunque el chico murió al ser un corrupto al igual que el ángel.**

**¡MIRA UN PAJARO! ¡CARNEEEEE!- **grito Luffy propulsándose hacia el pájaro-** es mas grande de lo que me imaginaba-** dijo en el pico del pájaro.

**VUELVE AQUÍ PAJARO LOCO QUE TE HAS LLEVADO AL IDIOTA DE MI CAPITÁN-** grito Zoro antes de coger los remos pero Carmen los cogió antes con una sonrisa que indicaba peligro- **¿que has echo?**

**Mizu Mizu no Tsunami-** susurro Carmen lo bastante fuerte para que Zoro la oyera, con los ojos azul intenso por debajo del sombrero pero al quitárselo para sacudirle el polvo se le vio azul plateado- **mira hacia abajo.**

**MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** grito Zoro al ver una gran ola debajo de ellos formando una gran montaña de agua.

**Miralo como si fuera una montaña rusa-** dijo Carmen antes de darle un empujoncito que precipito la barca hacia abajo a toda a velocidad.

En una isla cerca de donde estaba 'la montaña rusa' una chica pelinaranja corría por las calles a toda velocidad mientras era perseguida por tres hombres.

***Maldita sea, ¿donde esta la ayuda cuando se necesita?*-** pensaba la chica mientras doblaba la esquina.

**VUELVE AQUÍ LADRONA-** grito una de los tres hombres

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH /**PUM**/-** algo cayo en el suelo provocando una gran humareda de humo.

**¿Que demonios?-** dijeron la chica y los tres hombres al mismo tiempo.

**Debo practicar el aterrizaje-** dijo Luffy saliendo de la humareda.

***Esta es mi oportunidad*-** pensó la chica con media sonrisa viendo al chico perdido- **Jefe que bien que hayas venido, encargate de ellos, ¡adiós!**

**¿Y esa quien era?-** pregunto Luffy.

**Así que tu eres su jefe ¿no?-** pregunto uno de los hombres mientras daba un puñetazo y rozaba el sombrero del chico.

**Nunca vuelvas a tocar mi tesoro-** dijo Luffy dejándolo inconsciente y después a los otros dos.

***Seguramente el chico ya este muerto, pobre*-** pensó la pelinaranja mientras se montaba en las rejas de una casa para ver mejor-** ¡Vaya eres muy fuerte!**

**No puedo hablar con desconocidos mi hermana no me lo permite... no se porque-** dijo Luffy girándose para irse y recordando cuando una chica le quito los pantalones antes de que llegara su hermana y la quemara viva.

**ESPERA soy Nami y soy carterista profesional ¿quieres unirte a mi?- ofreció** la chica mientras Luffy la miraba con una mirada en blanco.

**No negocios con carteristas... TENGOOOO HAMBREEEE-** gimió Luffy lo que aprovecho Nami para negociar.

**Yo te puedo dar comida-** ofreció Nami al lado de Luffy.

**¡¿ENSERIO?!"-** grito Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente sobresaltando a Nami.

Media hora después...

**Gracias capitán-** dijo Nami mientras hablaba con una payaso con una gran nariz roja.

**Igg-** se escuchaba de Luffy mientras tenia estirado el brazo sobrehumanamente intentando coger un trozo de carne.

**JAJAJAJAJA VAMOS A DEMOSTRARLE A NUESTRA NUEVA TRIPULANTE EL PODER DE BUGGY-** grito el payaso.

***Si Carmen estuviera aquí seguro que le hubiera puesto la cara al igual que su gran nariz, roja***- pensó Luffy mientras se reía, pronto los tripulantes trajeron un caños con una gran bala dentro.

**¿Que vais a hacer con eso?-** pregunto Nami mientras encendían la mecha /BOOM/ una fila entera de casas estaba destruida- ***Dios mio***

**Demuestranos tu lealtad matando a tu jefe-** dijo Buggy mientras Nami se lo pensaba si encender la mecha o no.

***Mierda***

**No te atreves porque te doy penita-** dijo Luffy como si no estuviera hablando de su muerte.

**No es eso lo que pasa es que yo no quiero ser una asesina-** contesto Nami.

**Ya esta-** dijo un hombre que encendió la mecha, /PUM/ inconsciente al golpe que le dio Nami con un bastón.

**~~La mechaaa la mechaaa arde que ardeee ~~ooleeee~~ -** canto Luffy mientras Nami intentaba apagar la mecha con las manos.

**¿No os da vergüenza?, tres contra una señorita-** dijo Zoro deteniendo las espadas que se lanzaban hacia Nami.

**¡COÑO QUE NARIZON!-** grito Carmen al levantar la cara del suelo mientras los tripulantes de Buggy tenían una cara aterrada pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta de donde estaba, detrás de Buggy haciéndole burla.

***Esa voz... ¿OTRA VEZ ELLA?*-** pensó Nami al escuchar a la chica pero sin verla.

**Oiiiii-** dijo Luffy haciendo que todos miraran para el-** ¿me ayudas un poco?**

**¡OSTIAS! ¡CARMEN! ¡MIRA ES EL PAJARO LOCO ENJAULADO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-** empezó Zoro tirándose en el suelo y rodando mientras lloraba de la risa- **JAJAJAJAJA ¡QUE BUENO! ¡VENIAS A CAZAR UN PAJARO Y TERMINASTE TU CAZADO JAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**TU MOCOSA DE Mier... ¿Melinda?-** pregunto Buggy mientras Carmen sonreía.

**Claroooo-** dijo Carmen-** y también soy la princesa de los demonios ¡no te jodes!**

**Lo eres-** dijo Zoro.

**¡AMEN!- **exclamo Luffy asintiendo a las palabras de Zoro.

/CRUCK CRUCK CRUCK/

**¡ZORO! ¡No te metas con ella!- **dijo Luffy al ver la cara endemoniada de su hermana.

***Parece que se llevan bien*-** pensó Nami con una gotita al igual que todos al ver a Zoro cogiendo a Luffy de la camisa y zarandearlo fuertemente haciendo que el chico se estampara contra los barrotes... varias veces.

**Decidme que esto es una broma-** dijo Buggy.

**Me mareooooooo...-** decía Luffy medio inconsciente.

**Oiii payaso de mierda ¿por que has metido en la jaula al tonto de mi capitán?-** pregunto Carmen con las manos en las caderas desde una silla sin que nadie la viera.

***¡Esta niña esta loca!*-** pensaban los tripulantes de la banda de Buggy.

***Yyyy aaaa estoo se llama educación ¡señores!*-** pensó Nami como si estuviera en un programa- ***pero la pregunta estrella de hoy es... ¿donde estará la niña loca?***

**¿Por que tienes una mano detrás tuya?-** pregunto Luffy apuntando a la mano detrás de Zoro.

**¿Eh? ¡Já fallaste payaso retrasado!-** exclamo Carmen muy flojo pero Buggy se dio cuenta de la chica.

**¿Seguro?-** pregunto Buggy mientras Zoro estaba en el suelo sangrando.

**Así que una Akuma no Mi ¿eh?-** dijo Carmen con la mirada oculta debajo su sombrero mientras Zoro se había levantado y puesto el cañón del revés.

/PTSSSSSSS/

**Me encanta quemar cosas-** dijo Carmen metiéndole una patada a la jaula sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

**¿Ustedes veis normal que la mecha se prenda sola?-** le pregunto Nami mientras Zoro la miraba sin ninguna expresión.

**Veo normal muchas cosas, pero no que el payaso del circo barato tenga este pueblo aterrorizado-** respondió Zoro mientras saltaba, Nami se fue por el lado contrario algo pensativa.

**Jajajajaja que divertido ¡OTRA VEZ!- **exclamo Luffy muy sonriente y feliz dentro de la jaula.

**Tengo un hermano idiota-** murmuro Carmen mientras Luffy molestaba al perro y este le arañaba toda la cara- **¿Zoro estas bien?**

…**...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Será cabrón-** dijo Carmen a punto de darle un golpe.

**Aquí tienes-** dijo Nami asustando a Carmen que se escondió rápidamente detrás de una esquina y ganándose la atención de Luffy.

**Muchas gracias- **dijo Luffy.

**No me des las gracias chaval... no quería tener que deberte nada-** respondió Nami.

/GLUPS/

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...-** Carmen estaba viendo la escena con un paquete palomitas y riéndose de las caras que pusieron al ver que el perro se trago la llave.

**Oiii perro devuelveme la llave-** dijo Luffy mientras cogía al perro que se había tragadola llave y lo zarandeaba.

**¿Que le haces a Shu Shu?- **pregunto un anciano.

**Un momento por favor... ¿Luffy como te han metido en la jaula?-** pregunto Zoro que se acababa de despertar mientras Nami miraba para otro lado.

**Pues verás...-** Luffy le contó todo a Zoro desde que el pájaro lo soltó hasta que el llego, desde detrás de una esquina Carmen se quedo mirando a Nami con una expresión en blanco para después sonreír con picardía.

**Para que no se vaya con otra ¿eh?-** dijo Zoro levantando las cejas con una sonrisa picara.

**Ettooo...-** respondió Nami poniéndose un poco colorada.

**HABER ¿QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO AQUÍ?-** grito el anciano de antes.

**Oii viejo a mi no me grite, mira según mi hermana yo estoy aquí porque a mi madre se le antojo tener hijos, entonces una noche emborracho a mi padre y como quien dice se lo llevo a la cama... aunque aun no se lo que significa... y tuvieron varias noches locas... tampoco eso... después de nueve meses nací yo y mi hermana la última para joder mas-** dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras una mujer muy parecida a Luffy y Carmen se acercaba por detrás del anciano.

**Joder jodió la cabrona, tu naciste un cinco de mayo a las tres de la tarde y tu hermana el mismo día a las doce menos cinco de la noche, ¿os podéis creer eso? Y encima son gemelos lo normal que hubieran salido sin problemas uno seguido de otro, pero la niña nooo tiene que joder a todo el mundo y... y yo me voy por la rama, quería decirle algo a tu hermana pero veo que no esta, además de que se me a olvidado-** dijo la mujer mientras el anciano la miraba maravillado.

**¡ERES LA HERMANA DE GOL D. ROGER!- **exclamo el anciano- **¡ERES EL ÁNGEL CAIDO! ¡GOL D. MELINDA! UNA DE LAS REVOLUCIONARIAS MAS GRANDES a parte de Ángel Diablo que dicen que esta muerta.**

**Siiii muerta del gusto que le da a la cabrona joderle la vida a cualquiera, además soy la madre de la chica problemática y del... ¡OH MI NIÑO SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ESTARIAS ENTRE REJAS PERO NO TAN PRONTO!-** exclamo Melinda llorando teatralmente al ver a Luffy en la jaula-** apartate un poco que la rompo.**

/PUM/

**Ya esta-** dijo Melinda sacudiéndose las manos-** bueno yo me voy ya mandare a la lechuza para avisarle de la siguiente misión... mejor al cuervo que no se cansa tanto y se parece mas a tu hermana.**

**Lo que tu digas mamá-** dijo Luffy sonriendo-** después si nos lo comemos no tenemos culpa.**

**Es verdad esta tan buena la carne...-** respondió Melinda mientras se iba babeando- **¡Adiós hijo dile a tu puñetera hermana que estuve aquí!**

**¡Adiós mamá! La próxima vez trae galletas de chocolate-** respondieron Luffy.

**~~~QUE OS DEN PORCULO MATARILE RILE RILE~~~-** cantaba Melinda mientras se perdía de vista Nami se quedo mirando a Luffy que tenia una mirada de inocencia y la cabeza a un lado como un pajarito.

**¿Que significa porculo?-** pregunto Luffy, Nami sonrío dulcemente a ese chico que parecía idiota mientras que la hermana de este saco un palo y empezó a pinchar a Zoro con el, que se había quedado dormido en cuestión de segundos.

**¿Estas muerto? ¿Estas muerto? ¿Estas muerto? ¿Estas muerto? ¿Estas muerto?-** decía Carmen una y otra vez pinchando a Zoro en la cara.

**¡PARA YA JODER!-** grito Zoro.

**¿Que significa porculo?-** volvió a preguntar Luffy tirando de la camiseta de su hermana.

***Jiji que mono***- pensó Nami sonriendo.

**Pues pelearse de una manera muy extraña, no quiero que tu lo hagas ¿vale?-** dijo Carmen con el dedo en alto como si lo estuviera recriminando.

**Valeeeeeee-** respondió feliz Luffy.

**JAJAJAJA TEMER LA IRA DEL DOMADOR DE BESTIAS JAJAJAJA SOY...-** grito un hombre con orejas de gato montado en un león.

**EL COÑO TU MADRE TE VA A TEMER OREJAS DE PERRA-** grito Carmen ganándose la atención de Nami que no se había dado cuenta de ella incluso cuando Luffy la fue a molestar.

***Dios mio... esta me persigue a todas partes ¿o que?*-** pensó Nami.

**Car comportate-** dijo Zoro ganándose la atención de Luffy y Carmen-** ¿que?**

**Le has llamado Car-** dijo Luffy extrañado.

**¿Y?**

**Que solo Lu me dice así-** respondió Carmen que enseguida sonrío-** Zorito.**

**NO ME LLAMES ASI-** grito Zoro.

**Andaaaa porfis-** dijo Carmen mientras agachaba la cabeza y levantaba la mirada con un puchero aun con la cabeza baja haciendo esa imagen la de una niña a punto de echarse a llorar.

**De acuerdo... pero solo tu-** respondió Zoro mientras se iba a una casa a descansar

**Se nota que nos quieres como hermanos ya Zoro-** dijo Luffy sonriendo.

**ES MOJI...-** grito el alcalde corriendo mientras Nami lo perseguía.

**NO OS OLVIDEIS DE MI**- grito el hombre de antes mientras el león rugía.

**¿Sabes quien soy yo?-** pregunto Carmen mientras el hombre negaba con la cabeza.

**¿Y tu sabes quien soy yo? ¿No? Que pena pero soy el mejor domador de todo el mundo y mi nombre es Moji ¿Y donde esta Zoro Roronoa?-** dijo Moji haciendo una pose de héroe encima del león.

**Ufffffffff No te lo pienso decir, además¿a quien le importa quien seas tu?-** pregunto Carmen con las manos en alto.

/PUM POM/- los dos hermanos salieron en direcciones opuestas.

**Ahora ire y los capturare y luego ire y le pediré a la chica que se una a mi tripulación después de todo lo que nos ha pasado no podrá negarse-** dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa mientras Nami y el alcalde se asomaban.

**¿Como es posible que estés vivo?-** pregunto Nami frunciendo el cejo en confusión.

**¿NO A MUERTO?-** pregunto el alcalde impresionado.

**¿Que pasa os molesta?-** pregunto Luffy.

**No pero es un milagro que sigas vivo después de lo que a pasado-** respondió Nami.

**¿Que busca un tipo como tu en este pueblo?-** pregunto el alcalde.

**Lo acabo de decidir voy a conseguir el mapa de navegación hacia el Gran Line y obtendré a un nuevo miembro de mi tripulación-** dijo Luffy pasando por el lado de Nami que lo veía extrañada-** me acabo de recordar que el tipo ese buscaba a Zoro.**

Cuando Luffy llego y vio al perro aullando hacia la tienda que estaba ardiendo se quedo estático, le daba pena ver al perro así, protegió con su visa el tesoro de su dueño y eso era algo admirable para Luffy. Fue en busca de Moji para hacerle pagar todo lo que había echo.

Llego hacia donde estaba aun el perro, junto con Nami y el alcalde entristecidos.

**Los piratas sois todos iguales le arrebatáis a las personas lo que mas aman y después os vais- **dijo Nami en ese momento paso Luffy enfrente de ella-** no tenéis escrúpulos malditos, vaya si aun estas vivo yo que pensaba que te comería el león, ¡si eres igual de pirata que el! Robas a la gente y la dejas destrozada y luego te vas... yo misma te matare-** dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra Luffy pero el alcalde la agarro.

**Para para-** dijo el alcalde sosteniendo a Nami.

**No creo que tu me puedas matar- **dijo Luffy mientras se acercaba a Shu Shu.

**Lo are, te lo juro-** dijo Nami.

**Para ya, por favor jovencita-** pidió el alcalde.

**Toma-** dijo Luffy mientras dejaba el paquete de comida enfrente del perro.

**¿Eh?- **se preguntaron Nami y el alcalde mientras veían como Luffy se sentaba al lado del perro.

**Es lo único que e podido recuperar, el león se comió todo lo demás-** le dijo Luffy al perro pero todos se enteraron.

**¿A luchado contra el león solo por el perro? Y yo que creía...-** dijo Nami mientras se quedo viendo como Luffy le sonreía al perro.

**Se que has echo todo lo que has podido, tu amo estará orgulloso de ti...- **dijo Luffy mientras el perro cogía el paquete y se iba-** oiii ¡que tengas mucha suerte valiente!**- lo que hizo que se ganará algunos ladridos en modo de respuesta-** shishishi.**

**Jeje-** sonrío Nami mientras veía al chico despedirse de Shu Shu.

**Siento lo que dije antes-** dijo Nami al lado de Luffy mientras este estaba con la cabeza agachada-** fui injusta contigo.**

**Descuida todos metemos la pata de vez en cuando-** dijo Luffy mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo, Nami lo miraba dulcemente mientras le sonreía tímida-** además no te escuchaba.**

**No si tu siempre metes la pata-** dijo Carmen apareciendo de pronto-** ¿te has encargado del león Luffy?**

**Si-** respondió este.

**Bien ¿QUE LE A PASADO A LA TIENDA DEL PERRO?-** grito Carmen.

**La destruyo el león-** dijo Nami mientras miraba a Carmen.

**Vale, Luffy, el payaso narizón estreñido del circo barato a puesto en marcha la Buggy bala esa rara, para destruir el pueblo, tu decides capitán-** dijo Carmen sonriendo.

**¿Que vas a hacer tu?-** pregunto Luffy con una gran sonrisa-** porque yo pienso parar al narizón.**

**Me has leído la mente-** dijo Carmen mientras sonreía diabólicamente.

**Nada de matar-** dijo Luffy mientras Carmen se quedaba arrodillada en una esquina depresiva.

**¿Herido grave sin matar?-** pregunto Carmen haciendo círculos con el dedo en el suelo.

**Si-** respondió Luffy al momento Carmen estaba a su lado dispuesta a salir corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba Buggy /PUM/-** relajate.**

**Jooooooooo, un momento, Luffy no le habrás dicho que Ángel Diablo estaba aquí ¿no?-** pregunto Carmen.

**Si se lo e dicho-** respondió Luffy mientras el alcalde se acercaba corriendo.

**¿QUIEN ES ÁNGEL DIABLO?-** grito zarandeando a Luffy, este rápidamente señalo a su hermana.

**¿Que pasa conmigo?-** pregunto esta.

**Creía que estabas muertas por favor no me dejes inconsci...-** iba preguntando el alcalde pero Luffy lo estampo con un póster.

**¿POR QUE HAS ECHO ESO?-** grito Nami.

**Porque intentaría luchar contra Buggy y lo mataría-** dijo este mientras Zoro salia de una casa derrumbada.

**Ya nadie puede dormir tranquilo-** dijo mientras se acercaba a Luffy, Nami y Carmen que era sostenida por Luffy.

**¿Que le pasa ahora?-** pregunto Zoro.

**Que se quiere cargar a la banda de Buggy ella sola-** dijo tranquilamente Luffy.

**Si no se esta quieta la noqueare-** dijo Zoro al momento una mirada fría y que acojonaría al mas valiente estaba dirigida hacia el.

**Ten cojones y te los corto-** dijo Carmen con la voz mas fría que nunca habían escuchado de ella mientras miraba a Zoro con una expresión fría y con ganas de sangre, con un aura fría en el ambiente.

/GLUPS GLUPS/- los dos chicos tragaron en seco y se taparon sus partes mas intima, incluso Nami se estremeció.

**¿Nos vamos o que?-** pregunto Carmen sonriendo ampliamente dejando a un lado su lado mas diabólico.

***¿Que coño a pasado?*-** se preguntaba Nami mientras se dirigían hacia donde se suponía que estaba Buggy.

**~~Había una vez un circo que alegraba siempre al corazón~~-** empezaron a cantar Luffy y Carmen.

***Están locos... pero el chico es taaan tierno, ¿que estoy pensando*-** pensó Nami mientras los dos hermanos le hacían burla a Buggy- ***¿Cuando llegamos aquí?***

**LANZAD LA BUGGY BALA-** grito Buggy mientras la mecha se terminaba.

**YOSH, Car me encargo yo... Gomu Gomu no Fuusen-** dijo mientras se inflaba y la bala rebotaba de nuevo hacia Buggy.

**¿Que demonios eres?-** pregunto Nami.

**Yo soy un hombre de goma-** dijo Luffy mientras se estiraba de las mejillas para dar fe a sus palabras en ese momento Nami se tapo la boca para no dar un chillido.

**Y yo una asesina enserie-** dijo Carmen vestida con una camisa negra, con corbata blanca, unos pantalones piratas blancos, el sombrero en su cabeza cubriendo su mirada,unas deportivas blancas y con la katana en la espalda-** es broma así que por favor vete de aquí si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.**

**Jajajajaja ¿quien te crees tu que eres para...-** al ver la vestimenta de la chica Buggy se quedo callado.

**EL ÁNGEL DIABLO/ EL ÁNGEL DE LA MUERTE/ EL DIABLO ADORABLE/-** gritaron varios de la tripulación Buggy que no le habían pillado la bala.

**P.O.V Carmen**

Los mato, juro que los mato, mierda le prometí a mi hermano que no mataría, ¿por que siempre me dicen el diablo adorable? De diablo paso pero de adorable no, eso si que no. Por lo visto a la pelinaranja ¿como se llamaba? Da igual, le gusta un poco Luffy jijiji me divertiré, pero primero hay que mandar a volar al payaso de circo barato PASEN Y VEAN COMO VENCE LUFFY AL PAYASO.

**Lu me voy a dar una vuelta-** le digo a mi hermano con una sonrisa forzada-** avisame si no puedes con el, pero creo que puedes incluso con los ojos cerrados.**

**Ok Car no tardes-** me dijo Luffy sonriendo, creo que sabe que me e enfadado mucho por la mirada que me a dado

Paso por el lado de la pelinaranja y le doy mi sonrisa de `lo se todo a mi no me engañas´ lo que la pone un poco nerviosa jijiji.

**P.O.V Luffy**

¿Y esta a donde ira? Bueno ya vendrá en algún momento, he visto como se contenía para no sacar la katana o la sierra eléctrica y no matar a nadie, pero tengo una duda ¿por que Nami me mira de esa manera? Lo que no se es porque Carmen le a sonreído de esa manera a Nami como si supiera algo que ella no.

**P.O.V Normal**

Cuando Luffy, gracias a la ayuda de Nami que amarró algunas partes del cuerpo de Buggy y lo dejó enano, lo mandó volando. Carmen corría hacia ellos con una masa de gente pisándole los talones.

**Lo siento me metí en problemas... otra vez-** dijo Carmen mientras Luffy cogía a Zoro y corría junto con su hermana y Nami.

**¿Te metes en muchos problemas?- **pregunto Nami.

***Si contamos que por mi culpa Luffy y yo somos raros, entonces si* No solamente que me he comido toda la barbacoa- **dijo Carmen con una gran sonrisa.

***Noooo solo hace trastadas y cuando hace algo bueno lo hace intentado hacer algo malo*-** pensó Luffy-** *un momento... barbacoaaaaaaaa*- **ahora Luffy estaba babeando (al estilo Homer Simpson).

**Al fin te estábamos buscando- **dijo un hombre al lado de la barca junto con dos mas.

**¿Eh?-** Zoro levanto la cabeza asustando a los tres hombres que salieron cagando leches.

**Zoro tienes cara de estreñido-** dijo Carmen con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

**Si llevo cuatro días sin ir... ¿Y YO POR QUE COÑO TE CONTESTO?-** grito sonrojado el espadachín mientras Nami y Luffy se intentaban aguantar la risa.

**¡A POR ELLOS!-** grito toda la gente del pueblo.

**Al bote rápido-** dijo Luffy.

**Claro agente 555- **dijo Carmen rodando los ojos.

**Tranquila agente 666 esto esta bajo control-** dijo Luffy mientras se iban de allí.

**Ese es el número del demonio-** dijo Zoro.

**Va por Carmen shishishishishi-** dijo Luffy riendo hasta que Nami le intentaba hundir la cabeza en el agua.

**DEJASTES LA BOLSA DEL TESORO ALLÍ- **grito mientras lo intentaba ahogar.

**Que viajecito vamos a tener-** dijeron Carmen y Zoro sonriendo mientras veían a Luffy y Nami.

***Adoro la LuNa je...jajajaja*-** pensó Carmen con una gran sonrisa mirando como Nami le arreglaba el sombrero a Luffy.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

Espero que os guste este capítulo.

**(aaaaa)- dialogo.**

**(*aaaaa*)- pensamiento.**

**/**Sonido**/**

**Capítulo 4**

**P.V.O. Normal**

Era un día soleado, Nami se acababa de levantar e iba a salir cuando escuchó a una persona quejarse en su camarote.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** grito Nami.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** grito Carmen mirando a Nami.

**¿POR QUE GRITAS?-** grito Nami, mientras Carmen seguía gritando y miraba del suelo a Nami, de Nami al suelo-** ¿que te pasa?**

**AHHHHH, que solo me estas pisando la mano... so cabrona- **susurró Carmen la última parte.

**¿Esta mano?-** pregunto Nami pisándola con mas ganas al haber escuchado lo que le dijo la chica- **¿Uh? ¿Y tu que haces aquí?**

**Venía a moles... digo a despertarte pero te me has adelantado-** dijo Carmen con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**Si ya... como que no te creo- **dijo Nami mirándola sospechosamente.

**~~WAKA WAKA EH EH ZAMINA MINA PORQUE ESTOY EN UNA BARCAA~~ Y NO SE NADAR~~-**se escuchaba un canto, o mejor dicho un espantoso grito que incluso rompió el espejo del camarote de esa barca.

**¿Que demonios?- **pregunto Nami a Carmen pero esta ya no estaba.

Nami sin encontrar a Carmen por ningún rincón del cuarto fue afuera y se encontró con la chica junto con Zoro, los dos pegándole a Luffy, a ostias limpias.

**¡Por tu puta hermana que tu no vuelves a cantar así!-** exclamo Carmen.

**¡Ah!...- **exclamo sorprendido Luffy- **¡No sabia que te metiste a puta!**

**La madre que te...- **dijo Carmen mientras cogía a Luffy con una mano por uno de sus pies para meterlo y sacarlo del agua mientras que con la otra mano retenía a Zoro para que no ayudara a Luffy.

**Esto es de locos-** dijo Nami negando con la cabeza al ver aquella escena.

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...-** repetía Luffy antes de que lo volvieran a meter en el agua.

**Te quedas un día entero sin carne- **dijo Carmen cansada de meter a Luffy en el agua- **¡Anda una isla!**

**SUGOIII- **grito Luffy para después de un salto impresionante llegase a la orilla-** LENTORROS.**

**¿Como ha echo eso?-** pregunto Zoro.

**Al ser de goma tendrá mas resorte o algo por el estilo- **dijo Carmen mirando hacia otro lado- ***yo es que lo mato, lo mato, este tío es tonto del culo***

**Puede...-** dijo Nami con el ceño fruncido.

***Aumentaré la velocidad del mar*-** pensó Carmen mientras la barca navegaba mas deprisa.

**Vaya la corriente esta extraña- **dijo Nami extrañada.

**Da igual, lo importante es que ya llegamos-** dijo Carmen corriendo hacia su hermano.

**Hola Car, que lenta que eres- **dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

**Lu cariño, la próxima vez que hagas una idiotez te convierto en chica-** dijo Carmen sonriendo dulcemente- **y tu sabes que no tengo escrúpulos.**

**Lo lamento mucho Car, pero dejame mis kintamas donde están**- dijo Luffy un poco acojonado al ver como su querida y adorable hermana desenvainaba la katana.

**Fuera de aquí intrusos-** dijo una voz desde el bosque.

**Bueno entonces a que esperamos- **dijo Carmen mientras Nami temblaba un poco- **vamos a ver que a sido eso.**

**¿Un demonio como tu?- **susurro Zoro haciendo reír a Nami y Luffy mientras Carmen estaba a tres metros delante de ellos.

**Zoro ¿a que te empalo vivo?-** dijo Carmen cogiendo una rama bastante grande y gruesa de un árbol.

**Que sádica es esta niña-** dijo Nami- ***creo que no vamos a salir vivos de esta***

***Que cagona que es la tía*- **pensó Carmen mirando a Nami- ***¡perfecta para Lu! jejejeje***

***¿Como me ha escuchado? Es imposible que ha esa distancia oiga algo***- pensó Zoro mirando la espalda de la chica.

**Seas lo que seas sal detrás de ese arbusto- **dijo Luffy tranquilamente.

**MUEREEEE-** grito la cosa, Luffy rodó los ojos en dirección a su hermana que se encogió de hombros.

/PUM/

**¿Eres... gilipollas?-** pregunto Carmen.

**Le han disparado ¿y eso es lo que se te ocurre decir?-** pregunto Nami extrañada por el comportamiento de los dos.

**Ai ai, veo mi vida pasar ante mis ojitos, Dios ¡POR QUE A MI!-** exclamo Luffy agarrándose el estomago /PRRRRRR/-** solo eran gases jeje...**

**Eres un puerco Luffy- **dijo Carmen tapándose la nariz.

**Lo siento- **dijo Luffy sonriendo.

**Dios estos son monstruos- **susurro inaudiblemente lo que estaba detrás del arbusto.

**¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS MONSTRUO?!-** gritaron Luffy y Carmen rojos del enfado.

**Pues yo no he escuchado nada-** dijo Zoro pero de entre los arbustos salió un `hombre´.

**Lo siento no me matéis por favor-** dijo un hombre metido en un cofre saliendo del arbusto acojonado.

**Tu...cof cof...jajajajajajajaja-** dijo Carmen tirada en el suelo junto con Luffy de la risa.

**Pues a mi no me hace ninguna gracia-** dijo Nami.

**Ayy que me meeeoooooo-** dijo Carmen llorando mientras le salia una voz de pito por la risa.

/PUM/

**Ayy que dolorr-** dijo Carmen con una gran protuberancia en la cabeza, obra por el bastón de Nami.

***Ouch eso debe doler*- **pensaron Luffy y Zoro sonriendo nerviosamente.

**Perdonala es que ha salido hace unos días del corral y esta un poco alterada- **dijo Nami haciendo reír a Zoro.

**Nami te has equivocado del corral no he salido...-** dijo Carmen con una gran sonrisa- **he salido de localandia pero me he equivoque de camino y no fui a terapialandia cogí el camino a brujelandia de donde procedes tu.**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-** reía Zoro en el suelo mientras pataleaba, mientras Luffy y el hombre del cofre estaban apoyados en un árbol.

**Yo también puedo hacer chistes mi querida Nami-** dijo Carmen sentada en un gran sillón vestida de detective y fumando en una pipa.

**¿De donde has sacado eso?-** preguntaron todos sorprendidos menos Luffy.

**Es una parodia que me gustaría explicarles pero no quiero así que procedamos con el asunto del hombre arbusto-** dijo Carmen tranquilamente.

**Y otra cosa ¿desde cuando fumas?-** preguntó Zoro.

**Cof... Cof... puto tabaco... ¿decías algo Zoro?-** pregunto Carmen.

**Etto... nada-** dijo Zoro con una gran gota en su cabeza.

***Y después me riñe a mi, jooo no se vale*-** pensó Luffy mientras hacia un puchero.

***Me pregunto que tendrá la niña esta en mente*-** pensó Nami mirando de reojo a Carmen que se había quitado el disfraz y llevaba puesta una camisa de manga corta roja con unos piratas negros, sonriendo ampliamente.

***Come my beby, come my beby***-pensaba Carmen en una rana con sombrero bailando- **jeje me encanta.**

***Mierda ya a planeado algo malo*- **pensó Nami.

**¿Uh? Una pregunta... ¿por que estas aquí... como te llames?-** pregunto Carmen.

**Estoy guardando un tesoro... y me llamo Gaimon-** dijo el hombre.

**Voy por el-** dijo Luffy sonriendo y propulsándose a una montaña- **joder no hay nada- **susurro Luffy.

**¿Seguro? Mira bien por ahí Luffy-** susurro Carmen.

**¿Con quien hablas Car?- **pregunto Zoro.

**Con Brad Pit-** contesto Carmen.

**Car están vacíos-** susurro Luffy.

**Oii ¿QUIERES BAJAR DE UNA VEZ?-** grito Nami.

**Que torrente tiene la tía- **dijo Carmen tapándose los oídos.

**Tu tienes los oídos bastantes sensibles Carmen-** dijo Zoro negando con la cabeza-** eso es muy bueno para cuando te atacan por la espalda.**

***No tienes ni idea*- **pensó Carmen sonriendo- ***además si me grita al lado de la oreja, ¿no me voy a quejar?***

**NO QUIERO BAJAR, NO ME DA LA GANA-** grito Luffy.

**Serás...-** gruñó Nami.

**Están vacíos ¿verdad?- **pregunto Gaimon- **eres una buena persona.**

**Si los cofres están vacíos-** contesto Luffy bajando de un salto.

**Mas vacíos que el armario de Tarzán- **dijo Carmen haciendo reír a Luffy y Zoro, mientras Gaimon sonrió al comentario de la chica- **no te desanimes, mira esos animales, esos son un tesoro que solo tu tienes y otros no. Tienes suerte de tener unos amigos como ellos.**

**Tienes razón chica, tengo mucha suerte-** dijo Gaimon sonriendo.

**Es que mi hermanita a veces puede llegar al corazón, /**CHWOM**/ sin tener que clavarte la katana en el pecho-** dijo Luffy al ver que su hermana había sacado la katana y haciendo reír en ese momento a todos.

**Jajajajajaja que gracioso el llorica-** dijo Carmen, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los dos hermanos frente con frente insultándose.

**Demonio.**

**Tonto del culo.**

**Idiota.**

**No me digas tu idiota que ni siquiera sabes lo que significa.**

…

**Invecil.**

**Puton.**

**¿Puton? ¿A que te mato?-** dijo Carmen sacando mas los colmillos de lo normal.

**Pio pio-** dijo Luffy ganándose una colleja de su hermana.

**El pio pio es mio.**

**PARAD YA DE UNA PUTA VEZ O OS METO MI BASTON POR EL CULO A CADA UNO- **grito Nami haciendo que los dos hermanos corrieran a la cima de la montaña- **mejor...**

**Que miedooo...-** dijo Zoro mirando de reojo a Nami.

**BUAJAJAJAJAJA PRONTO EL MUNDO SERÁ MIO- **se escucho un grito, todos miraron a un hombre con un traje blanco, unas grandes alas blancas y ojos dorados, acompañado de otro hombre con traje negro, grandes alas negras, unos cuernos en la frente y ojos rojos como la sangre-** quiero decir nuestro Lucifer.**

**Eso creía Uriel, creo que nos hemos equivocado de lugar- **dijo Lucifer con una gotita en la cabeza.

**Viejmmmmmmmmmmmmm**- intentaba decir Carmen bajo la mano de su hermano que la detenía de bajar la montaña.

**Pues yo los huelo- **dijo Uriel.

**He dicho nos vamos y es...- **dijo Lucifer a modo de advertencia- ***joder... ¿quien pensaría que los demonios de mayor cargo son los buenos? ¿Y este ángel un hijo de putas? Mierda hablo ya como uno de los aliados del diablo***

**Bueno adiós mortales débiles-** dijo Uriel mientras desaparecía junto con Lucifer.

**Adiós maricón-** dijo Carmen después de que su hermano la soltara.

**Eso ha sido raro...-** dijo Zoro con una gotita en la cabeza, igual que Nami y Gaimon.

**¿Y ahora que?- **pregunto Carmen.

**Nos vamos Gaimon... ¿te quieres venir?-** pregunto Luffy sonriendo ampliamente.

***¿Y estos dos donde estaban?***-pensó Zoro mirando extrañados a los dos hermanos.

**No, gracias mi sitio esta aquí-** dijo Gaimon.

**Y el mio en...-** dijo Carmen pero Nami le tapo la boca con la mano.

**El tuyo en ningún lado-** dijo Nami en el oído de Carmen peligrosamente.

**Bueno pues adiós-** dijeron todos mientras se montaban en la barca y se despedía de Gaimon.

**Suerte chicos-** dijo Gaimon mirando a los dos hermanos despedirlo bailando la cucaracha-** la van a necesitar.**

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

Espero que os guste este capítulo.

**(aaaaa)- dialogo.**

**(*aaaaa*)- pensamiento.**

**/**Sonido**/**

**Capítulo 5**

**P.V.O. Normal**

Después de que los dos hermanos terminaron de despedir a Gaimon, cuando Nami les dio con su bastón en la cabeza a cada uno, los dos hermanos se sentaron a mirar el mar mientras que Zoro roncaba.

**Me abuuurrooooo-** dijo Carmen suspirando y con un puchero.

**Mira Car, que bicho tan feo-** dijo Luffy señalando a un Rey del Mar que lo estaba mirando como intentando reconocer quien era.

**Lu de pequeño uno casi te come-** dijo Carmen mientras miraba al Rey del Mar- **¿me das la nota por favor?**

**GRGRGRGR- **rugió el Rey del Mar mientras le daba una nota a Carmen.

**Gracias Rugí-** dijo Carmen mientras el Rey del Mar le lamió la cara- **IUG que asquito.**

**¿Que dice la carta Car?-** pregunto Luffy.

_**Galletas, galletas para mis adorados y favoritos piratas con amor de su mare: el Ángel Caído o la hermana de el rey de los piratas.**_

**¿Mare?- **pregunto Luffy.

**Escucha mucho flamenco últimamente-** respondió Carmen mientras Luffy ponía cara de comprensión.

_**PD: Carmen tu padre dice que: ¡ven aquí inmediatamente hija de la gran puta!, ¡Ouch! ¿Por que me has tirado la mesa y el armario a la cabeza mujer? Pues eso que tu padre dice que vengas.**_

**Menuda familia de locos me a tocado-** dijo Carmen viendo como su hermano jugaba una partida a las cartas con el Rey del Mar y perdía- Rugí** ¿me puedes llevar?**

**Grgrgr- ** dijo Rugí.

**Muchas gracias, bueno adiós Luffy y no te metas en muchos líos-** dijo Carmen mientras se metía en la boca del Rey del Mar.

**Adiós Car, ¡vuelve pronto!-** dijo Luffy despidiendo a su hermana- ***no se porque siempre se mete en la boca, parece que se la a comido***

**Luffy ¿y la loca de tu hermana?-** pregunto Nami saliendo de su camarote.

**Se la a llevado un Rey del Mar en la boca-** dijo Luffy tranquilamente.

***Ay madre que se la a comido, ¿que le digo yo a Luffy ahora? No le diré nada ya que no esta preocupado*-** pensó Nami.

***¿Que será lo que le dirá mi padre? Bah da igual a ella siempre le perdona todo, igual que la vez que tiro a su pescado favorito gritando ¡ve con tu padre Nemo! y yo que le rompí un botón me castigo durante un mes*- **recordó Luffy como su hermana tiró el pescado de su padre por el retrete y lo despidió con la mano, y este la saludo a cambio- **¿Tendrá suerte la tía?**

**Lo siento-** dijo Nami tristemente.

**No te preocupes yo también tengo suerte-** dijo Luffy sonriendo.

***No entiendo a este chico***-pensó Nami mirando como Luffy saltaba de la emoción al ver una isla mas adelante y olvidándose completamente de su hermana.

En el cuartel de los revolucionarios...

**Me has babeado Rugí-** dijo Carmen llena de baba.

**Carmen, Dragon está hecho una furia-** dijo Sam en la puerta mirando a su hermana-** mejor que te duches primero.**

**Pues si, huelo un poco, mucho, mal... lo siento Rugí- **dijo Carmen acariciando la cabeza Rugí.

En la isla con Luffy...

**Así que esta es la isla Syrup-** dijo Nami.

**No es la isla sirope-** dijo Zoro rodando los ojos- **… paso mucho tiempo con Carmen.**

**Si se nota- **dijo Luffy.

***Tampoco sabe lo que le a pasado a la chica, pobre***-pensó Nami.

**¿Quien es Carmen?-** pregunto un chico con una nariz muy larga.

**Muy sencillo Ussop, mi hermana gemela aunque yo soy el mayor jeje-** dijo Luffy orgulloso-** le gane en salir de no se que, pero lo importante es que una vez en la vida le he ganado en algo.**

En una mansión de Syrup...

**Jajajaja ~~volando voy, volando vengo vengo~~, por el camino yo me entretengo~~-** canto Carmen por el cielo mientras caía en una rama- **paso de lo que me diga mi padre-** dijo Carmen montada en la rama mientras una chica rubia la miraba extrañada.

**¿Hola?-** pregunto la chica.

**Hola, ¿quien eres?-** pregunto Carmen.

**Soy Kaya, y eso debería preguntarlo yo, estas en mi jardín-** respondió la chica.

**No, no estoy en tu jardín, estoy en tu árbol que cambia mucho la cosa amiga-** contesto Carmen-** por cierto soy Carmen.**

**Encantada ¿y que haces aquí?-** pregunto Kaya.

**Pues mi padre me quería decir algo pero seguramente era que me comí la carne que tenía escondida para que mi madre no lo viera comerla... fui mas rápida-** dijo Carmen sonriendo y haciendo a Kaya reír-** ¿y tu porque no sales? Hace un día precioso.**

**Verás cogí...-** Kaya le explico todo a Carmen desde la perdida de sus padres al chico que la visitaba todas las veces- **¿y que llevas en la espalda?**

**Esto es... pues verás es... ¿como lo explico? Mira yo soy un demonio y mi madre a creado esto para que no me molesten las fundas de las katanas-** dijo Carmen enseñando una especie de mochila cerradas pero con dos ranuras para meter las katanas y que solo queden afuera el mango-** y se amarra también en la cintura para que no se mueva para arriba o para abajo cuando salte, además es como un espacio cuatridimensional porque no sale para abajo ¿a que mola?**

**Si-** dijo Kaya con una gotita-** ¿y las katanas?**

**/**CHWAM CHWEM CHWAMMM**/**

**¡JODER!-** grito Carmen antes de quitar el pie.

**Casi te cortas el pie... creo que esto es un poco de locos- **dijo Kaya.

**Je no me conoces bien, aunque esta es la de Luffy... ¿donde esta la funda?- **pregunto Carmen.

/PUM/

**La encontré- **dijo Carmen antes de caerse del árbol.

**Creo que ella encontró tu cabeza jijiji-** dijo Kaya divertida.

**Es verdad jajajaja-** dijo Carmen riéndose-** bueno me voy.**

**Hasta luego, vuelve cuando quieras-** la despidió Kaya alegremente.

**Y ahora ¿a donde coño voy?-** se pregunto Carmen mientras se quedo mirando a una chica de cabellos negros recogido en un moño, ojos negros con gafas, y vestida elegantemente con un vestido negro-** miradme soy la señorita Rotermelle.**

**Vete al diablo mocosa-** le respondió la chica con desprecio a Carmen, encontrándose con un chico muy parecido a ella pero con el pelo engominado.

**Pero si el diablo soy yo, bah que le den porculo a la familia Rotermelle-** dijo Carmen siguiendo su camino.

**Esa chica acaba de salir de la mansión-** dijo la chica subiéndose las gafas con la palma de su mano.

**No te preocupes hermana ya esta todo a punto-** sonrió el chico perversamente subiéndose las gafas de la misma manera que la chica.

**¿Que hacéis aquí?-** se escucho la voz de Ussop.

**Otra vez ese mocoso-** dijo el chico con mirada furiosa.

**Lamentara hablarle a la señorita Kaya-** dijo la chica alejándose junto con el chico.

**¿Serán cabrones?-** dijo Carmen apareciendo detrás de un arbusto-** ¿Y yo por que me meto si no me importa?**

Unas horas después...

**Jesica destroza ese baño portátil-** dijo el chico de las gafas con guantes con largas cuchillas señalando a un baño portátil de color azul.

**Claro Kuro-** dijo la chica llamada Jesica con unos guantes idénticos a los de su hermano.

/TOC TOC/

**¿Que haces?-** pregunto Kuro.

**¡OS VAIS A ENTERAR DESGRACIADOS!-** grito Luffy.

**Callate mocoso- **dijo Kuro- **Jesica ¿por que has llamado?**

**Para avisarle de su muerte jaja-** dijo Jesica con una sonrisa macabra cortando por la mitad el baño.

La parte de arriba del baño se callo y cuando los dos hermanos malvados miraron para adentro vieron a alguien que creían que no volverían a ver, de una manera un poco extraña.

**No me creen cuando digo que los demonios existen, ¿te puedes esperar a que termine?- **pregunto Carmen intentando quitarse una camisa de fuerza mientras estaba sentada en la tapadera del baño.

***¿Sigue viva?*-** se impresiono Nami al ver a la chica dentro del baño- ***Bah no se para que me impresiono si siempre pasa cosas anormales con estos locos***

**Vas a morir desgraciada-** dijo Jesica.

**¡DETENTE!**-grito Kaya.

**¡Arriba las manos!-** exclamo Carmen apuntando con su mano a Jesica ya sin la camisa de fuerza.

**No me detendré maldita enferma, y tu ¿esto es un atraco?-**pregunto Jesica con una ceja alzada.

**No es que te huele el sobaco y te quería echar desodorante, ¡Ay que ver que la señorita Rotermelle no se lava!-** exclamo Carmen haciendo reír a todos menos Kuro y Jesica- **Lu esto es tuyo.**

**¡MI KATANA! ¿Donde estaba?-** pregunto Luffy emocionado.

**En la cocina-** dijo Carmen.

**Me alegro de verte enana-** dijo Zoro sonriendo.

**¿Que pasa? Alga mutante-** dijo Carmen haciendo reír a Nami, Ussop y Luffy.

**Muere niñata-** dijo Jesica de un movimiento pero Carmen desapareció-** ¿donde estas? Da la cara mocosa cobarde.**

**Oh oh-** dijeron Luffy y Zoro.

**Mocosa tu puta madre y cobarde el puñetero de tu padre, ¿sabes? Ya me acuerdo de ti, ganaste la competición de marrana al quitarte las bragas a pedos ¿a que si?-** dijo Carmen haciendo enfadar a Jesica y apareciendo detrás de ella.

**Eres bastante rápida ¿como te llamas?-** pregunto Kuro tranquilamente.

**Monkey D. Carmen, aunque muchos me conocen como Ángel Diablo-** dijo Carmen sonriendo ampliamente.

**¿Así que tu eres la que dicen que es muy poderosa?-** preguntaron Kuro y Jesica a punto de reírse.

**Y me lo dicen los cara nabos, hay que tener un poquito de vergüenza ¡hombre!-** dijo Carmen desembainando las dos katanas.

***Vergüenza dice, ¡SI ESO ES LO PRIMERO QUE LE FALTA!***- pensó Nami con una venita en la frente.

**¿Esa es la mochila-funda que mama te hizo?-** pregunto Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos- **Sugoiiii.**

**Me vas a hacer un favor Luffy... tu te ocupas del gomina y yo de la señorita Rotermelle-** dijo Carmen sonriendo mientras Luffy asentía.

**No sabe que son unos piratas muy malos ¿verdad?-** le pregunto Ussop a Nami.

**Creo que si lo sabe no le importa-** dijo Nami encogiéndose de hombros-** ¿que coño?**

**Creo que... ¿de donde a sacado el estanque con los tiburones?-** pregunto Ussop impresionado.

**BUAJAJAJAJA EL MUNDO SERÁ MIO-** grito Uriel apareciendo al lado de Nami.

**Y dale, brothers... comete estos... ¡calcetines usados! Posdata llevan sin lavar mas de doce meses-** dijo Carmen metiéndole un par de calcetines en la boca a Uriel- **a tomar porculo-** dijo después de haberle dado una patada en sus partes intimas.

**Algún día te matare... si no me matas tu antes-** dijo Uriel desapareciendo.

**Bah, no le hagáis caso... yo estaba haciendo algo importante-** dijo Carmen mirando para arriba y agarrándose la barbilla como si estuviera pensando.

**¡ESTABAS PELEANDO CONMIGO!-** exclamó Jesica colgada de una cuerda, amarrada en un árbol, y colgada por encima del estanque mientras los tiburones estaban con tenedores y cuchillos, alrededor de sus cuellos un babero blanco y en el centro de este la cara de Jesica.

**Primero bajate de ahí... pelambrusca- **dijo Carmen comiendo una manzana.

**No sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?-** pregunto Nami con una sonrisa.

**Nop...-** dijo Carmen agachando la cabeza y con un puchero-** ya no quiero mas manzana ala.**

**/**PUM**/**

**Auuuu- **se quejo Jesica después de esquivar a los tiburones, salirse del agua y que la manzana le diera de lleno en toda la cara.

**Esa niña es peligrosa-** dijo Kuro con una gotita.

**Que rico, que rico, que rico...- **decía Luffy una y otra vez con una fogata mientras en esta estaba un cochinillo-** con salsa, con patatas ñan ñan...**

**Esto es de locos-** dijo Jesica.

**No, solamente habéis tenido la mala suerte de que calleramos aquí... al menos yo-** dijo Carmen delante de Jesica y dándole una patada que la estampo contra una roca que rompió.

**Yo navegando-** dijo Luffy mientras le daba un puñetazo a Kuro y lo mandaba junto su hermana.

**Que chiste... mas malo Luffy-** dijo Carmen negando con la cabeza.

**Idiotas os habéis metido con los demonios-** dijeron todos los tripulantes de Kuro asustados.

**¿Cuales la familia Rotermelle?-** dijo Carmen mientras los tripulantes asentían-** Esos de demonios tienen lo mismo que yo de ángel.**

**Osea ni una puta mierda porque ella nunca será un ángel-** dijo Zoro.

**Tu a callar y pelear contra los gorilas, por cierto ten cuidado no valla a ser que te coman jejeje-** dijo Carmen sonriendo ampliamente.

**Veamos de lo que eres capaz mocosa-** dijo Jesica saliendo de los escombros junto a su hermano.

**Yo de muchas cosas pero tu de no lavarte so guarra-** dijo Carmen.

**Que peste, que peste-** dijo Luffy agarrándose la nariz mientras esquivaba los ataques de Kuro.

**Y seguro que se come todo el chocolate a escondidas-** dijo Carmen esquivando un ataque de Jesica.

**No me gusta-** dijo Jesica haciendo que Carmen abra los ojos a mas no poder.

**¡Misericordioso Dios! Perdonala no sabe lo que dice esta... asquerosa criatura-** dijo Carmen de rodillas mirando al cielo y con los brazos en alto.

**¿Tu eres tonta?-** pregunto Jesica mientras se formaba una nube gris bastante extraña y de ella una mano.

**Lo intentare Carmen, lo intentare...-** dijo la mano haciendo a todos caer sus quijadas.

**Esto es demasiado... ¡incluso para ella!-** dijo Nami asombrada.

**Me pasas mas chocolate... Jesús dice que es malo para mi corazón así que no se entere ¿vale?-** dijo la mano haciéndole un ok a Carmen.

**Dios comer chocolate de contrabando es... ¡lo mejor! Tu si que sabes tío-** dijo Luffy mientras la mano desaparecía.

**Mola ¿verdad?-** pregunto Carmen.

**Lo que no le pase a ella no le pasa a nadie-** dijo Nami negando con la cabeza mientras llevaba una bolsa de oro.

**Cuidado-** dijo Luffy mientras hacia caer a Nami de culo y pasaba un aro a toda velocidad por al lado de su cabeza-** eso duele.**

**Jejeje no te interpongas, por cierto pelirroja eso no es tuyo-** dijo un tipo de lo mas extraño con gafas de sol en forma de corazón.

**¡Ahhhh no me lo puedo creer!-** grito Carmen corriendo hacia el tipo.

**Claro que no-** dijo el tipo mientras Nami desde el suelo miraba a Carmen extrañada.

**Eres mas feo que Dadan y eso ya es decir mucho-** dijo Carmen mientras Jesica y Kuro intentaban aguantar la risa

**Pues es verdad jajajaja-** empezó a reírse Luffy.

**Os vais a cagar mocosos-** dijeron Kuro y Jesica a la vez esta vez enfadados.

30 minutos después...

**Gracias por librarnos de los malos, no sabía que incluso las personas que estuvieron conmigo en los malos momentos eran unos... ¿como dirías tu Carmen?-** dijo Kaya mientras estaba sonriendo a la chica.

**Cabrones cornudos y Rotermelles... la tipa esa era clavada ¿a que sí?-** pregunto Carmen.

**Carmen lo de la mano ¿eso que era?- **pregunto Nami intrigada.

**Ayyy mi querida Nami, ¿aun no entiendes porque no me pasa nada? Pues sencillo controlo el agua y lo de la mano era una mezcla de gases con agua y la voz de Luffy mas grave-** dijo Carmen con una gran sonrisa.

**Increíble-** dijo Nami.

**¡ESPERADME!-** grito Ussop desde lo alto de la colina con un montón de cosas colgadas en la espalda.

**Luffy dame tu katana que la voy a guardar con la mía, utilizare la que dijo Zoro de la maldición del okama y eso-** dijo Carmen mientras recibía la katana de Luffy y se alejaba un poco- **encantada de conoceros y si tu te unes como Luffy te dirá nos volveremos a ver gemelo de Pinocho, suerte Kaya con lo de querer ser médico y Merry... no se me ocurre nada así que cuidate y cuidala, Mizu Mizu no cañón, ¡adiós!-** dijo Carmen mientras la propulsaba un cañón de agua.

**Ahí va un pequeño demonio que sabe hacer reír a las personas-** dijo Luffy- **pero que es muy traviesa.**

**¿Me puedo unir?-** pregunto Ussop.

**Claro... gracias por el barco Kaya-** dijo Luffy montado en el barco con una cabeza de cordero.

**No hay de que... Ussop cuidate mucho, ojalá algún día nos volvamos a ver-** dijo Kaya mientras los despedía.

**Te prometo que cuando sea un gran guerrero de mar volveré-** dijo Ussop despidiéndose con la mano.

**Como Carmen diría, ¡que bonito es el amor y mas si lo controlo yo!-** exclamo Luffy haciendo reír a Nami y que Zoro negara con la cabeza con una sonrisa dejando un colorado Ussop despedir a Kaya.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

Espero que os guste este capítulo.

**(aaaaa)- dialogo.**

**(*aaaaa*)- pensamiento.**

**/**Sonido**/**

**Capítulo 6**

**P.V.O. Normal**

Después de que Carmen se fuera Nami empezó a dar ordenes, Zoro le hacía burlas por atrás mientras Luffy se reía, Ussop se quedo pensando en lo fuerte que era Luffy y que quería ser igual de fuerte y valiente que el, lo que el no sabía es que Luffy solamente sigue sus impulsos y hace todo lo que le diga su hermana, osea que se metía en mas líos de lo que debía.

**Chicos... ¿donde ha ido Carmen?-** pregunto Ussop después de un rato.

**Con mi padre seguramente-** dijo Luffy mirando al horizonte encima de la cabeza de cordero-** declaro este sitio mi asiento especial y si alguien se monta le pego.**

**Pues Carmen se montará-** dijo Zoro apoyado en el mástil preparándose para dormir.

**Ella si, que si no me pega y me da miedo cuando se enfada... mucho miedo-** dijo Luffy haciendo sonreír a Nami.

***Idiota pero adorable*-** pensó Nami.

***Como diría Carmen, aquí hay tomate***- pensó Zoro al ver la sonrisa de Nami.

30 minutos después...

**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka-** dijo Luffy propulsándose a una gran velocidad para ir al restaurante flotante que estaba a unos kilómetros.

**Dios... lo ha vuelto a hacer-** dijo Nami mientras suspiraba.

**Dejalo que se divierta bruja-** dijo Zoro haciendo enfadar a Nami.

/PUM/

**Eso duele...marimacho-** dijo lo último susurrando.

**¿Que has dicho?-** pregunto Nami con un aura roja de ira, como si fuera un demonio.

**Yooo nada nada, que eres muy guapa-** dijo Zoro acojonado.

**Uii a Zorito le da miedo Nami jajajaja-** se rió para si misma Carmen escondida en el puesto de vigía solamente con una espada, que tenía la funda negra-** a mi también tiene cara de bruja cuando se enfada.**

**Cre-creo que hay alguien ahí-** dijo Ussop temblando y señalando el puesto de vigía.

**Zoro ve a ver-** dijo Nami al lado de Ussop y a cien metros de donde se encontraba el puesto.

**¿Por que yo?-**pregunto Zoro pero una mirada de Nami le aclaro todo-** por supuesto que voy... bruja.**

**¡Mierda!- ** exclamo Carmen flojito antes de convertirse en un charco de agua.

**¿Uh?... diablillo je... AQUÍ NO HAY NADA-** grito Zoro- **¿algún plan diablillo?**

**Jeje-** dijo el charco con la cara de Carmen- **nop.**

**¿No bajas?-** pregunto Nami.

**Me quedare aquí vigilando-** dijo Zoro sentándose al lado del charco que volvió a ser Carmen.

**Luffy ¿a donde a ido?-**pregunto Carmen extrañada.

**Pues al restaurante que hay a varios kilómetros-** respondió Zoro- **¿vas a ir?**

**No voy a ir a buscar un hombre pez y a una... ¿mujer pez?-** dijo Carmen bastante seria mientras leía un papelito.

**Oii ¿y la otra funda?-** pregunto Zoro al ver la funda.

**No lo se pero a Shinigami le gusta mas esta funda-** dijo Carmen extrañada-** puedo sentirla mas a gusto aquí.**

**¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-** pregunto Zoro mientras Carmen negaba con la cabeza-** que Shinigami te tiene plena confianza, y por lo visto te a cogido demasiado cariño.**

**¿Por que lo dices?**

**Porque una katana así no se fía de las personas pero en ti a visto algo especial-** dijo Zoro revolviéndole el pelo a Carmen- **¿y tu sombrero? Por cierto con ese pelado eres casi igual a Luffy.**

**Aquí-** dijo Carmen señalándolo a su lado- **bueno me voy a ver a Luffy.**

**¿Pero no decías que...? Dejalo da igual-** dijo Zoro mientras veía como Carmen se convertía en un torbellino de viento y se esfumaba-** ¿llegare a entenderla alguna vez?**

En el restaurante...

**Umm pues tiene buena pinta-** dijo Carmen en la puerta /PUM/ y destrozándola de una patada.

**Oii tendrás que pagar eso, la acabábamos de poner nueva-** respondió un tipo con una bigote trenzado-** ayudaras en la cocina.**

**¡Sugoii!- **dijo Carmen en tono aburrido mirando a su hermano de camarero-** ok.**

**~~Mellorine~~Mellorine~~-** dijo un chico rubio con la ceja rizada y el único ojo visible en forma de corazón, de rodillas en frente de Carmen y besándole la mano derecha-** mi nombre es Sanji preciosa ¿y el tuyo bella flor de primavera? Debe de ser Ángela porque eres todo un ángel caído del cielo mi amada o Rubí por esos ojos tan bonitos que tienes.**

**No, mi nombre es Carmen-** dijo Carmen extrañada y apartando la mano con una ceja levantada.

**Oh un lindo nombre para una flor verdaderamente linda, ¿sabes? Carmen en griego es poema como este que te he escrito-** dijo Sanji sacando una hoja de papel pero el hombre del bigote le pego una patada-** ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES VIEJO AMARGADO?**

**No ligues con nuestra nueva cocinera-** dijo el hombre haciendo que Sanji mirara a Carmen con cara de pervertido.

**Car... socorro no me dejan comer lo que yo quiera-**dijo Luffy agarrando las piernas de Carmen llorando.

**Quita bicho-** dijo Carmen dándole un coscorrón a Luffy.

**¿Como te atreves a molestar a mi dulce amada bastardo?-** dijo Sanji haciendo que Carmen lo mirara con las cejas fruncidas.

**Oi, oi, oi a mi hermano solo puedo llamarlo yo bastardo ¿entendido?-** dijo Carmen haciendo que Sanji se disculpara con Luffy-** ¡Pero no te disculpes idiota!**

/PUM/

**Jajajaja esta chica me gusta te mantiene a raya mocoso jajajajaja-** dijo el hombre-** por cierto señorita mi nombre es Zeff.**

**Mola, ¿eres cocinero?-** pregunto Carmen haciendo que Zeff asienta- **eres Zeff y cocinero osea chef jejeje.**

**No me había dado cuenta jajajajaja-** rió Zeff de la ocurrencia de Carmen.

**Bueno me voy a trabajar ¿no?-** pregunto Carmen dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Al cabo de media hora llegaron Zoro, Nami y Ussop que vieron a Luffy y empezaron a reírse.

**ESO NO ES ASÍ-** grito Zeff.

**PUES SI ES ASÍ-** grito Carmen saliendo de la cocina-** te voy a meter una patada en el culo que vas a ir a la luna maricón.**

**Pelea pelea uh uh pelea pelea uh uh-** gritaban toda la gente del local menos los tres que acababan de llegar.

**Prueba capullo-** dijo Carmen metiéndole algo en la boca a la fuerza.

**Hmm... pues si, esta bueno muy bueno-** dijo Zeff felicitando a la chica.

**Me vuelvo a la cocina-** dijo Carmen antes de que los tres la vieran.

**HOOOOOLAAAAAAAA-** grito una chica entrando felizmente- **~~quiero comer, comer, comer~~**

**¿Sam?-** pregunto Luffy.

**Camarero... jajajajajaja si papa te ve se mea jajajajajaja por cierto...-** dijo Sam bastante seria- ** treinta quilos de carne, por favor.**

**Marchandooo-** dijo Luffy encargando el pedido de su hermana mayor.

Media hora después...

**Lu ¿sabes donde esta Carmen?-** pregunto Sam mientras comía un plato de espagueti, o mejor dicho varios platos robados.

**Si, en la cocina ¿por?-** pregunto Luffy.

**Papa le a regalado esto-** dijo mientras enseñaba una caja con varios agujeros-** no se lo que tiene.**

**Lu ¿sabes que Zorito esta peleando con un vampiro?- **pregunto Carmen entrando por la puerta.

**Sugoi-** dijo Luffy serio antes de salir corriendo.

**Carmen papa te a comprado esto, como dice que tu nunca llegas-** dijo Sam dándole la caja.

**Uhaha-** dijo lo que estaba dentro de la caja.

**JAJAJAJA INDIRECTAMENTE TE HAN LLAMADO MONA-** grito Sam riendo al momento tenia a Sanji a sus pies.

**Perdoname princesa por no darme cuenta de tu belleza pero es que el viejo no me dejaba tranquilo... ¿te casarías conmigo?-** dijo Sanji de rodillas.

**¿Quieres salami?-** pregunto Carmen mientras en su hombro tenía a un monito blanco muy adorable.

**¿Uha salami?-** dijo el mono haciendo reír a Carmen y dejando sorprendido a todos.

Media hora después...

**Veamos a venido un pirata mas feo que un feto mal parido, después a venido un vampiro y ahora Nami a robado el barco, o sino escucha-** dijo Carmen poniéndose una mano en la oreja mientras el mono la imitaba.

**SABIA QUE ESA BRUJA NOS IBA A ROBAR-** grito Zoro mientras entraba con una cicatriz en su pecho.

**Tranquilo-** dijo Luffy-** seguro tiene una explicación.**

**Jejeje misión: recuperar a nuestra nakama-** dijo Carmen mientras Luffy asentía y Ussop miraba a la chica escondido detrás de Zoro.

**Oi ¿y ese mono?-** pregunto Luffy.

**El regalo de papa... yo me voy y no no me caso contigo-** dijo Sam llevándose con ella una bandeja llena de carne.

**¿Como le vas a poner?-** pregunto Ussop con mas confianza.

**Pues... Saru-** dijo Carmen mientras el monito asentía-** mira le gusta.**

**Que mono-** dijo un tipo acompañado de otro con una espada.

**Já ¿quien sois?-** pregunto Carmen muy seria.

**Soy Johnny y el es Yosaku-** dijo el tipo mientras Carmen asentía.

**¿Y el vampiro?- ** pregunto Carmen señalando al tipo de la gran espada en forma de cruz.

**No me trates así mocosa, soy el gran espadachín ojos de halcón Dracule Mihawk**- dijo el tipo muy serio.

**De gran nada porque yo te venzo-** dijo Carmen mientras Mihawk sacaba su gran espada-** uyyy que miedo pues mira la mía.**

**Es la Shinigami... no me lo puedo creer-** dijo Yosaku impresionado al ver como Carmen giro la katana y la hoja de esta se volvía negra aunque un rayo de luz del sol le dio a la hoja y se veía roja como la sangre haciendo que Carmen pusiera la katana al sol y se maravillara.

**Cuando sepas todo lo que ahí que saber luchare contigo-** dijo Mihawk mientras se iba.

**Uha cagao-** dijo Saru.

**Da igual, vamos por Nami-** dijo Luffy mientras Johnny, Yosaku y Sanji se apuntaban.

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-** gritaron todos muy confiados menos Zoro y Ussop este último temblando hasta la medula.

En una isla llamada Kokoyashi...

**Nami ¿que te pasa?-** pregunto una peliazul.

**Sniff... yo no quería sniff... defraudarlo Nojiko-** dijo Nami entre sollozos.

**Tienes que ir a ver a Arlong-** dijo Nojiko-** venga que ya queda poco.**

**Tienes razón-** dijo Nami mas animada.

Media hora después...

**¡Ese no era el trato!-** exclamo Nami sangrando por el hombro izquierdo mientras Zoro estaba atado a una pared.

**Me preguntaba ¿como es que siempre termino atado?-** dijo Zoro recordando varias veces donde lo ataron.

**Sencillo eres una especie inferior-** dijo Arlong mientras una mujer pez muy parecida a el retenía a Nami.

**Diras que tu eres la especie inferior-** dijo Carmen saliendo del agua como si nada-** posdata: a parte de ser muy fea tu especie.**

**Mira mocosa tu especie es mil veces mas inferior que la mía por el simple echo de que no pueden nadar como peces-** dijo la mujer pez.

**Ya vale, Sofia-** dijo Arlong.

**Sofia un nombre, apto para una perdedora-** dijo Carmen mientras Sofia soltaba a Nami y la atacaba.

/PUM/

**JAJAJAJAJA ¿QUIEN ES AHORA LA PERDEDORA?-** pregunto Sofia.

**Tu-** dijo Luffy bastante serio mientras todos los habitantes de la isla lo miraban asustados.

**Humano asqueroso ¿te atreves a venir aquí y decir que somos perdedores?- **pregunto Arlong un poco enfadado.

**No se atreve, lo confirma-** dijo Carmen desatando a Zoro.

**Nami vete con los que están en la puerta-** dijo Ussop temblando mientras detrás de el estaba Saru.

**Uha pescao-** dijo Saru.

**Nami ten-** dijo Luffy dándole su sombrero con una gran sonrisa-** cuidamelo-** Nami al ver que Luffy le confiaba su sombrero se sonrojo un poco.

**Nami, Saru irá contigo-** dijo Carmen mientras le daba el monito.

**¿Y este mono?-** pregunto Nami.

**Uha Carmen dueña ha-** dijo Saru.

**El mono a hablado-** dijo Nami con cara de pánico.

**Si tengo que enseñarle mas palabras-** dijo Carmen-** ~~mi mono Amedio y yooo~~**

**¿Hu?-** dijo Saru con la cabeza de lado.

**Te acostumbraras-** dijo Nami tranquilamente mientras veía como Luffy lanzaba un armario de la última planta-** gracias... Luffy.**

**PEPIIIIIIIIII-** grito Carmen mientras todos los del pueblo la veían señalar a Sofia-** SO GUARRAAAAAA.**

**UHA APESTOSA-** grito Saru mientras todos se reían.

**Apestosa no que tiene todo el santo día el coño en remojo-** dijo Carmen muy tranquila mientras Sofia le metía un puñetazo en la cara.

**Niñata, tu eres muy puta para la edad que tienes-** dijo Sofia mientras todos los del pueblo la miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

**Pues mi coño lo disfruta-** dijo Carmen sonriendo mientras le daba patadas y puñetazos a Sofia rápidamente.

**Que fuerte es-** dijo Yosaku sorprendido.

**Ni que lo digas-** dijo Zoro al lado de ellos-** me voy ha echar una siesta, CARMEN TERMINA YA ANDA.**

**¿Puedo hacer una barbacoa?-** pregunto Carmen mirando a Sofia y babeando.

**Si tu quieres...-** respondió Zoro mientras Carmen cogía la leña y todo- **será carnívora la tía.**

**¿Eh?-** dijo Sofia mientras estaba atada a un palo y debajo de ella una hoguera.

**Pescado asado-** dijo Carmen babeando.

**¿Como ha encendido el fuego?-** pregunto Nojiko.

**Ni idea-** contesto Nami.

**Controla todos los elementos-** dijo Ussop al lado de las dos hermanas-** ¿verdad Saru? **

**Uha hambre ha-** dijo Saru.

**Tu comes plátanos-** dijo Luffy saliendo de el escombro que se formo a destruir Arlong Park, Nami le puso su sombrero y chocaron las palmas sonriendo.

**Uha mierda- **dijo Saru.

**SUELTAMEEEE ESPECIE INFERIOR-** grito Sofia.

**Que te calles, yo controlo los elementos, por cierto esta isla ahora es de los revolucionarios si os atrevéis a atacarla os mato lenta y dolorosamente ¿entendido?-** pregunto Carmen seria.

**Si-** dijo Sofia mientras cogía a Arlong y se daba a la fuga,

**¿COMO QUE ESTA ISLA ES DE LOS REVOLUCIONARIOS?-** grito un tipo con un remolino en la gorra.

**Genzo tranquilizate-** dijo Nojiko.

**Mira tío del molinillo, si dice eso nadie se atreverá a venir aquí y pediros impuestos, además solamente es para protegeros-** dijo Luffy-** seguramente mi hermana lo a dicho por eso.**

**Además los pescados ya no os molestaran porque si os molestan los revolucionarios vendrán a defenderos y yo vendré exclusivamente para matarlos, los descuartizare y después en su agonía les arrancare su corazón de cuajo-** dijo Carmen mientras en sus ojos se veía una sedienta de sangre... como si no le importara matar a alguien.

**Pues... glups... supongo que gracias-** dijo Genzo asustado de la mirada de Carmen que rápidamente cambio a una agradable.

**No hay de que, bueno si... una fiesta-** dijo Carmen mientras a Luffy y ella le rugían los estómagos.

**QUE HAMBREEEEE-** gritaron ambos hermanos mientras todos se reían.

**Uha-** dijo Saru montándose en el hombro de Carmen.

Después de haber hecho una fiesta por tres día, donde los hermanos no pararon de comer y el pueblo se impresionará de lo que comían, Luffy le hizo una promesa a Genzo y Carmen como pasaba por ahí tuvo que hacerle la misma promesa porque los mataría si no la cumplieran, Carmen salió huyendo como alma que lleva al diablo pero Luffy se lo prometió con una de sus grandes sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente iban a zarpar, Carmen seguía comiendo, Zoro roncaba, Luffy esperaba a Nami, Sanji rajaba de que si no venia Nami no iba pero después miraba a Carmen y decía que iría con ella hasta el fin del mundo si hacia falta, Ussop preparaba todo y Nami empezó a dar ordenes para irse sin despedirse. Algo que impresiono a Carmen fue el salto de 200 metros que dio Nami y que había robado las carteras de todos sin ningún esfuerzo, así que empezó a aplaudir con una gran sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

Espero que os guste este capítulo.

**(aaaaa)- dialogo.**

**(*aaaaa*)- pensamiento.**

**/**Sonido**/**

**Capítulo 7**

**P.V.O. Normal**

Después de dos semanas navegando Nami supo que Carmen se había dado cuenta de algo y de vez en cuando la miraba con una sonrisa pícara. Nami dormía sola en una habitación donde dibujaba sus mapas porque antes Carmen dormía con ella pero la hecho después de verla con uno de sus trajes y que se pusiera una peluca rubia, en cierto modo tenia su gracia pero que hubiera tocado uno de sus vestidos no, así que la mando con los chicos a dormir, sobra decir que eso agrado a Sanji, pero que divertía a Zoro y Ussop ya que Carmen y Luffy todos los días se peleaban por la misma hamaca. Saru los miraba desde lo alto de un armario donde dormía.

**Mía-** dijo Luffy intentando quitar a Carmen de su hamaca.

**No, coge la de al lado-** dijo Carmen mientras señalaba una y se agarraba fuertemente a la hamaca.

Y ahí estaban los dos hermanos de nuevo matándose por una hamaca. Lo que nadie esperaba era que Luffy saltara encima de la hamaca haciendo que esta se enrollara con los dos hermanos encima.

**Jajajajajaja que gracioso jajajajajajaja-** reía Ussop al ver la cabeza de los dos hermanos por una punta de la enrollada hamaca.

**Jajajajajajaja con ustedes nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar- ** dijo Zoro mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

**Pues se esta bastante agustito-** dijo Luffy abrazando a Carmen- **Car das calorcito.**

**Lu controlo el fuego... la verdad me esta entrando el sueño... zzzzzz-** dijo Carmen antes de quedarse dormida como Luffy, Zoro y Saru.

**Que habilidad... yo también quiero-** dijo Ussop al ver a los demás dormidos menos Sanji.

/PUM/

**¿Queréis callaros de una vez?- **pregunto Nami entrando por la puerta pero llevándose la sorpresa de ver a los dos hermanos de esa manera-** ¿que ha pasado?**

**Que se pelean todos los días por la misma hamaca pero esta vez Luffy ha saltado se han enrollado ahí y se han quedado dormidos-** respondió Ussop.

**Esos dos están locos-** dijo Nami antes de salir- ***pero se ven muy tiernos***

**Carneeeeeee-** escucho Nami decir a Carmen en sueños eso la hizo reír.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos en la mesa, los dos hermanos engullían como patos, sin masticar, Nami los regañaba de vez en cuando, hasta que Carmen dejo de comer y se puso morada. Todos en la mesa la miraban hasta que empezó a correr para todos lados.

**¿Car que te pasa?- **pregunto Luffy a su hermana que se señalaba la garganta.

**Creo que se ahoga-** dijo Ussop tranquilamente hasta que se dio cuenta del asunto-** QUE SE AHOGAAAAAAA.**

**A buena hora... si come como una burra-** dijo Nami mientras Luffy se le quedaba mirando a una pulgada de su cara-** ¿que haces Luffy?**

**Tienes un poco de salsa en el labio-** dijo Luffy antes de que le chupara el labio inferior haciendo que Nami se pusiera mas roja que un concurso de tomates maduros.

**Hoy es el día de la muerte de los hermanos Monkey D.-** dijo Ussop mirando de Luffy a Carmen y viceversa.

**LUFFYY ¿PERO QUE LE HACES A MI NAMI-SWAMM?-** grito todo colérico Sanji hasta que vio a Carmen ahogándose, agarrándole el estómago intentaba hacer que escupiera el trozo que tenía atorado en la garganta.

**Toma-** dijo Zoro enseñándole un trozo de carne a Carmen lo que la hizo babear y tragar en seco, aparte de tragarse lo que le impedía respirar.

**Esta chica como que muy normal no es... mola-** dijo Ussop comiendo tranquilamente al lado de Carmen.

**Idiota ¿como se te ocurre chupar el labio de mi adorada Nami-swam?-** dijo Sanji enfadado mientras Nami le daba un puñetazo en la cara a Luffy.

**Auu, eso duele Nami-** dijo Luffy agarrándose el gran bulto que tenía en la cabeza.

**Ni se te ocurra volver hacer eso... *jijiji*-** dijo Nami con falso enfado.

**Vale pero no te enfades, que estas mas guapa con una sonrisa-** dijo Luffy haciendo que todos lo miraran y que Nami se pusiera mas roja que un tomate.

**Ok, me voy a tomar el sol-** dijo Nami saliendo rápidamente antes de que alguien la viera.

**Uha enamorao idiota haa-** le dijo Saru a Nami sorprendiéndola.

Todos salieron para disfrutar del día Luffy intento coger una mandarina del árbol de Nami y Sanji le metió una patada que lo mando a donde estaba Ussop fabricando bolas para tirarlas, pero al caer Luffy hizo que se le cayera a el en los ojos.

**QUEMAAAAAAA-** grito Ussop-** AGUAAAAAAAAA.**

**Jooo que solo quería coger una-** dijo lastimosamente Luffy.

**Estas mandarinas solo las puede coger mi querida Nami- **dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

**Tu sigue así-** dijo Nami.

**Esa esta haciendo con Sanji lo que le da la gana-** dijo Zoro.

**Mientras no sea contigo-** dijo Carmen comiéndose un gran bocadillo especial preparado por Sanji.

**Aunque tu también lo haces-** dijo Zoro mirando a la chica.

**Callaros de una ves, y tu no digas nada de lo que hablamos-** dijo Nami cogiendo el periódico haciendo que se caiga dos papeles.

**Uha Saru no decir ná ha-** dijo Saru haciendo sonreír a Nami- **Uh papel.**

**¿Y esto?- ** pregunto Nami al coger lo que le decía Saru-** AHHHHHHHHHH**

**UHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** grito Saru igual de sorprendido que Nami.

**¿Que pasa?- ** pregunto Luffy llegando rápidamente donde estaba Nami al igual que Carmen.

**Mirad esto-** dijo Nami enseñándole el primer papel.

**Son carteles de se busca-** dijo Carmen al ver uno de su hermano con una gran sonrisa y saludando a la cámara.

**Sugoiii tengo mi propio cartel-** celebro Luffy mientras Nami lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

***Aquí no hay tomate, hay tomatazo*-** pensó Carmen con una gran sonrisa.

**Aquí hay otro-** dijo Nami mientras levantaba el último, todos miraron a Carmen que tenía una ceja alzada- **¿Que significa esto?-** pregunto Nami con una venita en la frente.

En el cartel estaba Carmen sonriendo de medio lado, formando el signo de la victoria y con la otra mano agarrándose el sombrero, y detrás de ella un restaurante, en una esquina del cartel se veía a un gran tipo vestido de Vice-almirante con los pantalones bajados junto con uno pelirrosado y otro rubio igual que el vice-almirante, que Luffy inmediatamente reconoció.

**Mira es el abuelo, Coby y otro que no me acuerdo-** dijo Luffy tranquilamente.

**Es Helmepollo-** dijo Carmen asintiendo a sus propias palabras-** vaya me sacaron cuando me cortaron el pelo estilo idiota de mi hermano.**

**VUESTRO ABUELOOOOO-** grito toda la tripulación.

**Uha colgaos ha-** dijo Saru negando con la cabeza.

Ussop y Sanji se pusieron a bailar al saber que pronto tendrían sus propios carteles, mientras Carmen miraba el suyo y el de su hermano, la cantidad que pedían por cada cabeza era de cien millones.

**¿Ustedes sabéis lo que eso significa? Tendremos a cazar recompensas persiguiéndonos-** dijo Nami preocupada y negando con la cabeza la estupidez de sus nakamas.

**No te preocupes Nami-** dijo Luffy pasándole un brazo por su hombro-** que para eso estoy aquí para que no te pase nada.**

Al decir eso Zoro se despertó de inmediato con la mandíbula al suelo, Carmen lo miraba con una ceja alzada y con media sonrisa mientras Nami tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

Después de ese pequeño incidente la tarde paso sin problemas, excepto cuando Carmen se comió una mandarina que por poco le cuesta la vida, Nami la iba a matar pero la dejo al ver como saboreaba cada pieza que se comía y la gran sonrisa que tenía al haberla probado. Y así llego la noche donde Nami ya se estaba acostumbrando a las peleas de los dos hermanos por comer mas, los gritos de Ussop porque Luffy le robaba la comida y los insoportables gritos de Sanji al ver que Carmen no tenía comida y ponía cara de perrito abandonado.

**QUE APROVECHEEEE-** gritaron los dos hermanos con los platos hasta arriba, el de Carmen mas lleno que el de Luffy.

**Y por el culo lo eche-** dijo Ussop ganándose la mirada de todos incluso la de los dos hermanos que negaron con la cabeza.

/PUM/

**Idiota-** dijo Nami después de haberle dado un golpe a Ussop.

Después de la cena todos se fueron a dormir, los dos hermanos volvieron a pelear por la hamaca, ganando Carmen. Todos se quedaron dormidos pero pronto la puerta se abrió pero no se veía nada, pronto entraron dos personas y se colocaron al lado de los dos hermanos.

**_Matadlos a todos_-** susurro una chica en la oreja de Carmen-** _matadlos, ellos no os aprecian y esa chica no debe vivir mas buajajaja._**

**Ummmm bocadillo de salchichón con... ¿nocilla?-** dijo Carmen en sueños y poniendo cara extraña al decir el último ingrediente-** eso no lo como... YO QUIERO DE FILETE.**

_***Jooo ya ni cuenta me echa***-_pensó la chica que le susurro a Carmen.

**_Matadlos a todos_-** susurro un chico en la oreja de Luffy-** _matadlos, ¿no ves que no te respetan? La única que te aprecia es tu hermana pequeña, los demás os odian buajajaja *ha este se la suda igual que la otra*_**

**¿Eh?-** dijeron los dos hermanos medio dormidos abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con ellos mismos pero con aspecto mas fantasmal y con los ojos sin vida.

**_Fuera de aquí malignos_-** dijo un fantasmita con un martillo-** _ellos no son como ustedes._**

**_Nosotros somos ellos, Merry no podrás hacer nada cuando acabemos nuestra misión, si es que no abandonamos antes_-** dijeron los dos fantasmas con desesperación y se esfumaron.

**_Dormid tranquilos yo me ocupo de que no os moleste por ahora, pero tenéis que aprender a domarlos, aunque creo que ya lo tenéis casi echo_-** dijo el espíritu del barco felizmente antes de salir.

**Extraño-** dijeron los dos hermanos antes de caer dormidos otra vez, después adormilados se levantaron rápidamente y empezaron a andar como zombies-** hambreeeee.**

Nami que se había levantado para ir al baño escucho un ruido y se asusto, rápidamente se escondió en la cocina pero de repente se abrió la puerta.

**Luffy ven por favor-** susurro Nami asustada viendo dos figuras entrar como zombies.

**Comidaaaa-** dijeron las dos figuras que al instante por la voz reconoció Nami.

/PUM POM/

**Dios que susto-** dijo Nami.

**¿Eh? Ah hola Nami-** dijeron los dos hermanos tranquilamente-** ¿que hacemos aquí?**

***Estaban dormidos ^^' *- **pendo Nami con una gran gota-** nada de comer, a la cama.**

**Shishishishi bonito pijama Nami te sienta muy bien-** dijo Luffy haciendo sonrojar a Nami.

***¿Se fumo las galletas María?*-** se pregunto Carmen al comentario de su hermano mientras se iba de allí junto con Luffy y se quedaba una Nami sonriendo.

_Al día siguiente en el Merry..._

_***¿Que les pasara?*-**__ se pregunto Nami viendo como los dos hermanos comían tranquilos y pensando._

_**Oii, ¿ustedes visteis el fantasmita del martillo?-**__ pregunto Luffy._

_**Luffy lo habrás soñado-**__ dijo Zoro también extrañado por el comportamiento de los dos hermanos, en la cocina se produjo un silencio mortal._

_**¿Ustedes nos odiáis?-**__ pregunto Carmen de la nada._

_**Yo a ti no te odio, yo te amo... escapemonos y casemonos adorada mía-**__ dijo Sanji al lado de Carmen._

_**No-**__ dijo Carmen tranquila._

_**¿Que si yo os odio a ustedes dos?-**__ pregunto Nami mientras los dos hermanos asentían- __**Estáis como una cabra, a veces sois un poco insoportables, un verdadero dolor de cabeza, y muchas mas cosas...**_

_**Ah, vale-**__ dijeron ambos un poco entristecidos._

_**Pero si ustedes no fuerais así ¿donde quedaría la diversión?-**__ dijo Nami haciendo sonreír a los dos-__** ¿como voy a odiar a las personas que ayudaron a mi pueblo? ¿A las personas que no desconfiaron de mi en ningún momento? ¿A la loca que me salvo varias veces la vida antes de conocernos? ¿Al chico alocado que me salvo de una nariz roja gigante? ¿A mi primer mejor amiga aunque me fastidie cuando tiene oportunidad, osea, como tu dices Carmen, todo el puto día?**_

_**Jejeje, ella tiene razón... ¿odiar a los que considero mis hermanos? Eso ni de broma-**__ dijo Zoro._

_**¿A las personas que salvaron a Kaya? ¿Que vencieron a los piratas mas temibles para que estuviéramos a salvo? Creedme si yo os llegara a odiar seria el fin del mundo... seguramente me peleare con ustedes por tonterías y no tonterías pero nunca os odiare-**__ dijo Ussop._

___**Mentira todo lo que os están diciendo son puras mentiras-**__ escucharon los dos hermanos, que empezaron a buscar por toda la cocina._

_**¿Que os pasa?-**__ pregunto un poco preocupada Nami._

___**Esa preocupación es falsa**__**-**__ volvieron a escuchar._

_**¿Quienes sois?-**__ pregunto Luffy._

___**...buajajajaja**__**-**__ los dos se miraron un poco asustados._

_**¿Estáis bien?-**__ pregunto Zoro._

_**¿No lo habéis escuchado?-**__ pregunto Carmen, mientras los demás negaban._

_**Voces misteriosas-**__ dijeron Luffy y Carmen sin darle mucha importancia._

_**Carmen ¿me dejas a Shinigami?-**__ pregunto Zoro mientras la chica le daba la katana que tenía un aura extraña, cosa que vieron los demás también._

_**Vaya que extraño-**__ dijo Nami mirando la katana al igual que Zoro el cual toco el mango._

_Al tocar el mango todo se volvió negro solo podía distinguir a Ussop comiendo y los dos hermanos extrañados, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención fueron las dos personas diciendo cosas malas sobre todos al lado de los dos hermanos._

___**Ellos os odian... merecen morir... creo que solo piensan en comer yo paso de seguir intentando algo que nunca va a pasar ¿estos dos malvados? Primero el maricón ese de Sanji deja de fumar y folla con alguna chica con la autestima por debajo del inframundo**__**- **__dijo el espíritu de Carmen,__ Zoro al ver a la chica se le abrieron los ojos a mas no poder._

_**¿Que demonios?-**__ pregunto Zoro._

_**Esos son sus espíritus malignos aunque ya lo tienen casi domados si lo doman harán cosas anormales... aunque ya lo hacen pero bueno... debes encontrar a Sandai Kitetsu-**__ dijo Shinigami impresionando a Zoro._

___**Eso mismo te iba a decir yo... paso de volverlos malos-**__ dijo el espíritu malvado de Luffy antes de desaparecer que se había vuelto bueno._

___**¿Estará bueno el bocadillo de salchichón con nocilla?-**__ se pregunto el espíritu maligno de Carmen antes de desaparecer ahora también buena._

_**Si no sabes lo que significa... eso es que son demonios y ángeles por sangre... la mayor parte, creo que se han vuelto buenos en menos de un día-**__ dijo Shinigami extrañado-__** da igual con esos dos no sabes lo que te espera... ¿salchichón con nocilla?**_

_**No me extraña que Carmen sea un demonio por sangre-**__ dijo Zoro muy normal sin impresionarse en lo mas mínimo._

_**¿Que pasa?- **__dijo un hombre pelinegro, con un bigote y una gran sonrisa._

_**Roger, callate que estoy hablando yo-**__ dijo Shinigami impresionando mas a Zoro._

_**¿Gol D. Roger?-**__ pregunto Zoro._

_**Aja el mismo e inigualable Gol D. Roger ¿por que?-**__ pregunto Gol._

_**Mi capitán esta buscando el One Piece y nosotros nos hemos embarcado con el-**__ dijo Zoro-__** te aprecia mucho aunque Carmen también ¿sabes?**_

_**Estoy muy orgulloso de Luffy y Carmen, pero no me van a apreciar si soy su tío, por cierto pronto llegareis a mi ciudad-**__ dijo Gol._

_**¿Como?-**__ pregunto Zoro._

_**Como comiendo... TENGOOO HAMBREEEE-**__ grito Gol despareciendo._

_**Mejor me voy... suerte con buscar la katana indicada Zoro-**__ dijo Shinigami antes de que Zoro lo viera todo normal._

_**Dentro de poco vamos a llegar a una isla-**__ dijo Nami tranquilamente mientras Carmen le intentaba __quitar un poco de comida-__** las manos quietas que te las corto.**_

_**Uy me pillo jajaja-**__ dijo Carmen sonriendo ampliamente._

_**Me voy a dormir un poco, ten Carmen a Shinigami-**__ dijo Zoro en la puerta-__** por cierto Luffy, Carmen vuestro tío esta my orgulloso de ustedes.**_

_**¿Enserio? SUGOIIII-**__ grito Luffy muy contento._

_**¿Como sabe quien es nuestro tío?-**__ pregunto Carmen._

_**Vamos afuera bicho-**__ dijo Nami mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda a Carmen._

_***¿Bicho?*-**__ pensó Carmen con una ceja alzada para después encogerse de hombros-__** vamos Saru.**_

_**Uha-**__ dijo Saru montándose en el hombro de Carmen._

_**Oii Zoro tu no estarás enfermo ¿no? Como te pasas todo el día durmiendo-**__ dijo Luffy sentado en la cabeza de cordero mientras Zoro estaba tendido cerca de la cabeza._

_**Puedo tener heridas pero no enfermarme-**__ dijo Zoro tranquilamente._

_**Ahora que lo dices yo tampoco me enfermo, ni siquiera se lo que es un dolor de cabeza-**__ dijo Luffy tranquilamente-__** a Carmen le pasa lo mismo que raro.**_

_**Es mejor así si enfermara algún día no habría nadie que quisiera cuidarme-**__ dijo Zoro mientras Carmen escuchaba la conversación en los mandarinos de Nami tomando un zumo preparado por __Sanji y miraba de reojo lo que hacía Nami y Ussop._

_**¿Te refieres a que tengo que tener una novia si me enfermo? Que rollo-**__ contesto Luffy._

_**ACHIS-**__ estornudo Nami haciendo que Carmen mirara a Luffy y después a Nami con una sonrisita pícara-__** dicen que cuando estornudas es porque están hablando de ti.**_

_**¿Ah?- **__dijo Ussop, Saru al ver eso empezó a tirarle de la manga a Carmen quien asintió con una sonrisa._

_**Por lo visto ya conozco a mi futura cuñada jeje-**__ dijo Carmen con una sonrisa pícara que adopto también Saru._

_**Y es muy posible... cuando eres agraciada la gente se muere de envidia y tienen que hablar-**__dijo Nami mientras se echaba para atrás el pelo._

_**PTSSSSSSSSSSSS...-**__ todos miraron a Carmen que acababa de escupir el zumo, durante un minuto entero se quedo tirando zumo._

_**Por Dios Carmen, no me seas guarra ten mas delicadeza ¡como yo!... ¿como es que sale tanto zumo?-**__ pregunto Nami al ver a la chica aun escupiendo._

_**Menuda bruja mas presumida-**__ dijo Carmen después de escupir todo el zumo._

_/BOOOM/_

_**Uha bomba ha-**__ dijo Saru._

_**~~BOOOOMBAAAAAA, BOMBA PARA BAILAR ESTO ES UNA BOMBA, PARA GOZAR ESTO ES UNA BOMBA~~-**__ canto Carmen al ver como uno de los inventos de Ussop estallo dejándole a el y a Nami K.O._

_**¿Nami estas bien?-**__ pregunto Luffy ayudando a Nami ponerse de pie._

_**Lo que yo te diga Saru, menudo culebrón-**__ dijo Carmen negando con la cabeza al ver la escena de Luffy y Nami._

_**¿Uh?-**__ dijo Saru extrañado._

_**Oii ya se ve la isla-**__ dijo Zoro._

_**Sugoi una isla ¿cual será?-**__ pregunto Luffy al ver la isla._

_**No te acuerdas, esta mañana lo he mencionado-**__ dijo Nami._

_**Si es que tiene la memoria de Doris, la de buscando a Nemo-**__ dijo Carmen haciendo reír a Luffy, Zoro, Ussop y Sanji que había salido de la cocina al oír que había una isla-__** fíjate bien en la isla Luffy.**_

_**¿Umm? Esa isla es donde nació y murió el Rey de los Piratas-**__ dijo Luffy muy seguro de si mismo-__** el principio y el fin de la era pirata.**_

_**Me sorprende que te acuerdes-**__ dijo Nami apoyándose al lado de Luffy._

_**Hombre que si me acuerdo... hay mataron a mi tío-**__ dijo Luffy mientras los demás lo miraban con cara de pena-__** tito te voy a superar.**_

_**Te recuerdo que también ahí nació la loca de mama Luffy-**__ dijo Carmen-__** la familia mas peligrosa de piratas...**_

_**Si, la del Rey de los Piratas-**__ dijo Luffy sonriendo-__** superare al tito ya lo verás Car.**_

_**¿Enserio cariño?-**__ dijo una mujer desde lo alto de el puesto de vigía._

_**Esa es la hermana de Gol D. Roger-**__ dijo Sanji impresionado, Nami y Ussop se abrazaron asustados._

_**Claro que si mama-**__ dijo Luffy con una amplia sonrisa._

___**Están aquí**__**-**__ escucho Melinda, al lado de ella apareció ella misma con aspecto fantasmal._

___***Eso es imposible***__**- pensó**__ Melinda._

___**Creo que lo adelantaste, cuando los arañaste en la isla perdida-**__dijo la Melinda fantasmal._

_**Mama ¿esa quien es?-**__ pregunto Carmen que estaba enfrente de su madre señalaba al fantasma mientras su madre y el fantasma la miraban con los ojos como platos._

_**Carmen cariño, será tu imaginación-**__ dijo Melinda._

_**...de acuerdo te creo-**__ dijo Carmen antes de bajar de un salto del puesto._

___**¿Como me ha visto?-**__ pregunto el fantasma._

___***Creo que tiene mas poder que yo... eso es malo muy malo... ¿o bueno? ¡Bah da igual!*-**__ pensó Melinda antes de que el fantasma le diera la razón._

_**Luffy me estas diciendo que... TU TÍO ES EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS-**__ grito Ussop mientras Nami lo miraba aun en shock._

_**¿Eh? ¿No lo dije?-**__ pregunto Luffy._

_**Uha no-**__ dijo Saru._

_**Jajajajajajajaja lo tienes muy bien enseñado Carmen, bueno yo me voy que si me pillan me matan-**__ dijo Melinda antes de desaparecer._

_**Luffy tu madre es SUGOIII-**__ grito Ussop._

_**Además de bella-**__ dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos._

_**Ussop ¿sabías que este sombrero perteneció a Gol D. Roger?-**__ dijo Luffy con orgullo mientras bajaba del barco._

_**¿No me jodas?-**__ dijo con estrellitas en los ojos antes de intentar tocarlo._

_/PLAT/_

_**No se toca-**__ dijo Luffy colocándose bien el sombrero._

_**Pero Nami lo a tocado-**__ dijo Ussop refunfuñando._

_**¿Y? Nami y Carmen lo pueden tocar y punto... ordenes del capitán-**__ dijo Luffy sonriendo._

_**Esta loco, pero loco ¡vamos!-**__ le susurro Zoro a Carmen._

_**No, eso siempre ha sido así, lo lamento mucho Zorito por tu discapacidad para darte cuenta de las cosas-**__ dijo Carmen sonriendo ampliamente._

_**Eso noo, digo que...-**__ dijo Zoro antes de que un grito de su capitán lo silenciara._

_**VAMOS CAR-**__ grito Luffy cogiendo a su hermana de uno de sus pies._

_**Oh oh-**__ se escucho decir a Carmen antes de que la arrastraran por toda la ciudad._

_**Menuda panda locos-**__ dijo Nami antes de irse a dar una vuelta._

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

Espero que os guste este capítulo.

**(aaaaa)- dialogo.**

**(*aaaaa*)- pensamiento.**

**/**Sonido**/**

**Capítulo 8**

**P.V.O. Normal**

**Me voy a comprar dos katanas-** dijo Zoro haciendo que Nami estuviera a su lado.

**¿Con que dinero Zoro?-** pregunto con cara de agarrada.

**Uha agarrá-** dijo Saru mientras Ussop le señalaba su hombro y se lo llevaba con el.

**Te presto mi dinero pero me tienes que devolver el triple-** escucho Ussop decir a Nami antes de doblar una esquina.

En un lugar de la ciudad...

**Será cabrón... me ha estampado contra la farola y me a dejado ahí tirada... joder parezco un vagabundo-** dijo Carmen poniendo pose de pensar-** ¡lo tengo!**

**Ohhhh pobre chiquilla ¿que te ha pasado?-** dijo un hombre muy amable a Carmen que se había sentado en el suelo.

**Unos ladrones me han robado y me han pegado-** dijo Carmen con los ojos llorosos.

**Pobrecilla... si quiere le compro ropa nueva y le invito a comer-** dijo el hombre-** por cierto mi nombre es David.**

**¿Harías eso por mi?-** pregunto Carmen sonriendo mientras el hombre asentía-** mi nombre es Carmen.**

En una tienda de katanas...

**Ahhhh-** exclamo una chica con gafas antes de tirar varias cosas y apunto de caerse.

**¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Zoro agarrando a la chica para que no se caiga.

**¡QUITA PERVERTIDO!- **grito la chica.

/PUM/- la puerta salió disparada rompiéndose a trizas al chocar contra la pared.

**¿Pasaaaa?-** dijo Carmen sacando la lengua y con un cubo de pollo frito bajo el brazo y don muchas bolsas de ropa.

**Bruta- **dijo Zoro.

_**Esaaa-** _escucharon Zoro y Carmen_._

**Shinigami tu a callar-** dijo Carmen negando con la cabeza.

***¿Shinigami? Eso es prácticamente imposible*-** pensó la chica mirando a Carmen-** oii me llamo Tashigi ¿me dejas la katana?**

**No-** dijo Carmen tranquilamente comiéndose un trozo de pollo.

**¿Donde has ido a por el pollo?-** pregunto Zoro mientras cogía una katana del suelo y sonreía al verla.

**Me hice pasar por una pobre chica que acababan de robar y un pobre hombre me lo ha comprado... incluso esta ropa-** dijo Carmen enseñando la camisa roja de manga corta y la sudadera sin mangas desabrochada-** me ha comprado mas sudaderas y camisas... ¡ah! Y algunos pantalones.**

**¡Estafadora!-** exclamo Tashigi sacando su katana.

**¿La estas amenazando?-** pregunto Zoro mientras ponía el brazo recto y lanzaba la katana.

**Como te cortes el brazo me meo-** dijo Carmen tranquilamente comiendo mientras Tashigi miraba asombrada la poca cordura de los dos.

**Je no me lo ha cortado... ¿te meas?-** dijo Zoro sonriendo ampliamente.

**Po sí-** dijo Carmen encorvada y moviendo la mano de una manera muy graciosa.

**Eres un diablo-** dijo Zoro mientras Tashigi miraba a la chica detalladamente.

**Tu cara me suena-** dijo Tashigi.

**Programa de televisión donde famosos se disfrazan de otros famosos-** dijo Carmen mientras el gerente de la tienda le regala a Zoro dos katanas.

**Car no digas estupideces-** dijo Zoro con una gota en la cabeza.

**Sin vergüenza-** dijo Carmen antes de tirarle el cubo a Zoro, el cual le dio en toda la cara-** adiós.**

**Maldita niña endiablada-** exclamo Zoro enfadado mientras veía como Carmen escapaba a una velocidad increíble.

En otro lugar de la isla...

**¿Y que tal este?-** preguntaba Nami haciendo pases de modelo con un vestido bastante caro.

**Le queda genial señorita****- ** dijo el gerente.

**¿Y este?**

**Parece usted una súper modelo ¿se lo envuelvo todo?- **pregunto el gerente señalando a la gran pila de ropa.

**No gracias, prefiero algo mas deportivo-** dijo Nami tranquilamente saliendo de la tienda.

**Nami eso esta mal-** dijo Carmen.

**¿Que haces tu aquí?-** pregunto Nami mirando a Carmen con otra ropa y muchas bolsas- **y otra cosa mas importante ¿de donde has sacado el dinero para comprar tanta ropa?**

**Me acababan de robar-** dijo Carmen mientras Nami la miraba extrañada- **es broma... Luffy me estampo contra la farola y me dejo tirada, parecía mas un vagabundo que una persona entonces un hombre me ha visto y me a comprado esto incluso pollo... además he estado con Zoro, he destrozado una puerta y me e dado a la fuga después de lanzarle el cubo de pollo vacío a Zoro.**

**¿Alguna vez harás algo normal?-**le pregunto Nami.

**No soy normal... ¿como quieres que lo haga?- **pregunto Carmen exasperada.

/PUM/

**Vale, lo intentare-** dijo Carmen con un bulto en la cabeza.

**AHHHHHHHHHH-** se escucho el grito de Luffy corriendo hacia ellas.

**¡VEN AQUÍ MUGIWARA!-** se escucho otro grito, Carmen salto a una farola para ver que era lo que perseguía a su hermano.

**Nami-** dijo Carmen saltando-** coge estas bolsas y vete al barco... y no me repliques.**

**Pero...- **dijo Nami.

**Es un capitán de la marina, así que vete-** dijo Carmen seria.

**No-** contesto Nami.

**Mira que eres cabezota... mas que yo-** dijo Carmen cogiendo a Nami del brazo y dejándola detrás de una esquina-** cuando te grite ya empieza a correr hacía el barco con las bolsas ¿ok?**

**CAR ¿DONDE ESTAS?-** grito Luffy-** ESTE TÍO ES DE HUMO.**

**¿Humo?-** pregunto Carmen con una mirada un poco divertida, Nami al ver la mirada se espero lo peor, al poco tiempo Carmen le puso su sombrero- **cuidamelo que tengo una idea jeje.**

**Ay mi madre-** dijo Nami negando con la cabeza-** mejor me voy al barco.**

**Tu no vas a ningún lado perra asquerosa-** dijo Buggy apuntando con una pistola a Nami, mientras al lado de el había una chica bastante guapa con un sombrero vaquero blanco.

Con Luffy...

**Que este tío estreñió me mata-** susurro Luffy.

**Perdone señor... ¿usted ha visto el cartel?-** pregunto Carmen sonriendo ampliamente.

**Me da igual el cartel ¿sabes quien soy yo? Pues si no lo sabes yo soy Smoker por cierto ¿que cartel?-** pregunto el hombre con dos puros en la boca.

**Aquel, el de prohibido fumar-** dijo Carmen señalando el cartel-** no puedes pasar fumando ya que es una zona para no fumadores... mala suerte amigo.**

**QUE SE ME ESCAPA-** grito Smoker mientras intentaba ir detrás de Luffy.

**Pues apaga los puros so capullo-** dijo Carmen dándole un golpe pero lo traveso-** ¿que mierda?**

**Soy de humo no me puedes hacer nada-** dijo Smoker.

**Pues entonces humo contra fuego-** dijo Carmen mientras sus ojos se ponían naranja oscuro.

**Mejor voy a buscar a mis hombres-** dijo Smoker antes de salir corriendo.

**MIERDA NAMI-** grito Carmen antes de transformarse en un torbellino y desaparecer.

Con Nami...

**Hola Buggy-** dijo Nami intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

**Nami ya estoy aquí-** dijo Carmen apareciendo en un torbellino-** ¿hmmm? ¿Ese no es el payaso de circo barato mas estreñido que la cara de Zoro?**

**Jajaja que chica mas divertida- **dijo la mujer llamando la atención de Carmen.

**¿Tu no eras el cachalote volador?-** pregunto Carmen haciendo que todo el mundo la mirara extrañados-** si la que envió volando Luffy cuando estaban atracando un barco... Alvida la foca fofa.**

**¡Car que buena idea has tenido!-** dijo Luffy apareciendo por la esquina-** ¡Anda pero si es el narizotas!**

**NO ME LLAMES ASÍ-** grito Buggy.

**Como si me importara-** dijo Carmen acercándose peligrosamente.

**Como te muevas te mato-** dijo Buggy apuntando hacia Carmen.

**Tu eres gilipollas-** dijo Carmen que en un rápido movimiento lo desarmo-** escuchadme bien nunca pero NUNCA vuelvas a apuntar a Nami con una pistola porque te la meto por el culo.**

**Que violenta eres chica-** dijo Alvida sonriendo.

**Irse a la mierda-** dijo Carmen con una mirada sin sentimientos y moviendo la mano, produciendo un viento bastante fuerte mandando a volar a todos sus enemigos-** Vámonos.**

**Si-** dijeron Luffy y Nami abrazados por el miedo que daba Carmen.

**VUELVE AQUÍ Y DAME A SHINIGAMI BASTARDA-** grito Tashigi corriendo con su katana en alto.

**TU PUTA MADRE ZORRA-** grito Carmen antes de coger a Nami y salir corriendo a una velocidad inhumana mientras Luffy cogía las bolsas y corría a la misma velocidad que su hermana-** ¿donde esta el barco?**

**En la otra dirección-** dijo Nami en la espalda de Carmen dándole una colleja.

**Auu-** se quejo Carmen mientras Luffy sonreía y miraba por todos lados-** huele a carne.**

**CARNEEEEE-** gritaron Luffy y Carmen antes de empezar a correr como locos.

**CARMEN REDUCE LA VELOCIDAAAAAAAD-** grito Nami asustada.

**¿Eh?- **dijo Carmen deteniéndose junto con Luffy-** perdón Nami.**

**Bueno volvamos al barco rápido-** dijo Nami que al instante se arrepintió.

**Jeje- **sonrió Carmen con una mirada traviesa.

**MierdAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** grito Nami.

En otro lugar...

**Vaya me han estafado-** dijo Ussop mientras Saru se reía de lo lindo.

**Uha invecil-** dijo Saru riéndose.

**¿Que es ese polvo extraño que se dirige hacía el barco?-** pregunto Ussop antes de que un brazo de goma lo agarrara- **Oh oh.**

**MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** gritaron Nami y Ussop mientras se agarraban fuertemente a quienes los llevaban a una velocidad que parecían coches de formula uno.

**YA ESTAMOS EN CASAAAA-** dijeron los dos alocados hermanos al estar en la cubierta del Merry-** O MEJOR DICHO EN EL BARCOOOO.**

/PUM POM/

**ESTAIS COMO DOS CABRAS-** grito Nami haciendo que Carmen levantará la mano.

**¿Cual de ellas? ¿Montesa? ¿Alpina? ¿Saanen? ¿Boer?-** pregunto Carmen haciendo que Ussop la mirará impresionado por los tipos de cabras.

**Es que se lo decían mucho-** le dijo Luffy a Ussop.

**La de manicomio-** dijo Nami mirando a la chica, si las miradas matasen Carmen ahora mismo estaría echa cenizas.

/PUM/- un Rey del Mar choco su cabeza con la de Carmen dejándola medio inconsciente.

**Auuuu-** se quejo Carmen con Rugí mirándola de manera vengativa-** será cabrón el bicho.**

**Te pasan menos cosas de las que mereces-** dijo Zoro subiendo al barco.

**Grrrrrrr-** dijo Rugí mientras Nami lo miraba con horror detrás de Luffy al igual que Ussop.

**¿QUE? ¿QUE TENGO QUE IR A VER A MI MADRE POR QUE... SE HA PUESTO MALA DEL ESTOMAGO POR COMER... SALCHICHON CON NOCILLA?-** grito Carmen haciendo que Nami y Ussop la miraran boquiabiertos.

**¿Entiendes lo que ha dicho?-** pregunto Nami.

**No lo he leído en esta carta que dice que me tiene que decir algo importante jeje-** dijo Carmen mientras Nami se le acercaba con una sonrisa.

/PUM/

**¿Entonces para que lo gritas de esa manera? ¿Y por que mencionas el salchichón con nocilla?-** dijo Nami con cara endiablada.

**Y después me dicen a mi demonio já... se nota que no te conocen Nami-** dijo Carmen corriendo antes de que Nami le golpeara de nuevo- **NOS VEMOS.**

Un mes mas tarde...

Luffy estaba luchando contra Cocodrile mientras Vivi, Nami y Choper estaban asustados ya que el cocodrilo gigante se acercaba hacia ellos.

**Vivi el cocodrilo nos va a intentar comer... que mieditoo-** dijo Nami temblando mientras abrazaba a Choper.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH SUPERWOMAN FILETE CON PAAAAN-** se escucho un grito de un objeto volador que choco contra el cocodrilo.

**Menudo pájaro mas grande-** dijo Vivi impresionada.

**Uha creo era Carmen- ** dijo Saru apareciendo de algún lado.

**No creo Saru-** dijo Nami.

**Ahhhh creí que me moría jejejeje-** dijo Carmen colocándose su sombrero de paja pero con una cinta azul cuando el humo se disperso, le había cortado la cola al cocodrilo y la estaba haciendo en una hoguera- **Hola bruja-** dijo Carmen acercándose.

**Carmen querida-** dijo Nami muy sonriente.

/PUM/- Nami saco un mazo de piedra muy grande y le dio con el a Carmen en la cabeza.

**¿DE DONDE HAS SACADO ESE MAZO DE PIEDRA? ¿DONDE LO TENÍAS GUARDADO?-** grito Vivi impresionada- **¿te la has cargado?**

**AHHH ¡UN MEDICO! ¡UN MEDICO!-** grito Choper corriendo por todas partes.

**Lo he encontrado por ahí y no tengo ni idea donde lo había metido-** respondió Nami tranquilamente.

**Es que como es bruja, hace magia-** dijo Carmen tranquilamente levantándose.

/PUM/- Nami había sacado un mazo el doble de grande que el anterior y le dio a Carmen otra vez.

**Creo que te has pasado-** dijo Vivi-** *creo que va a tener razón con lo de bruja***

**Hola Car-** dijo Luffy al lado de su hermana- **¿y la cinta roja?**

**Sam se la ha cambiado-** dijo Carmen encogiéndose de hombros.

**TU MUGIWARA ESTABAS LUCHANDO CONMIGO-** grito Cocodrile.

**Es verdad-** dijo Luffy llendose a terminar la pelea.

**TU ERES UNA MERCENARIA DE LOS REBOLUCIONARIOS-** grito Vivi señalando a Carmen.

**¿Y?-** le pregunto tranquilamente Carmen.

**¿Eres una mercenaria? ¿Eso que es?-** pregunto Ussop llegando donde estaban ellas.

**Una asesina contratada para matar a los peces gordos-** dijo Vivi mientras Choper se escondía detrás de Nami... de forma que solo la mitad de la cara estaba escondida mientras el cuerpo entero se le veía.

**¿Se esconde al revés?-** pregunto Carmen- **OIIII UN TONAKAI.**

**QUE SOY UN TANUKI-** grito Choper, al cabo de un rato se impresiono-** tienes razón... la costumbre.**

**La primera que no se ha equivocado-** dijo Ussop.

**¿No le tenéis miedo?-** pregunto Vivi.

**Que vaaa, es nuestra nakama-** dijo Nami tranquila mientras abrazaba a Carmen.

**Soy la gemela de Luffy-** dijo Carmen mientras Vivi se acercaba a ella y le levantaba la cara.

**Pues sois iguales... menos que tu tienes el pelo un poco mas largo y los ojos de otro color-** dijo Vivi ya mas tranquila y un poco sonrojada.

**Y soy mas traviesa, además no me duele la cabeza cuando pienso-** dijo Carmen con una gran sonrisa.

**No, solo es un demonio-** dijo Zoro apareciendo.

**Y tu solo eres un alga mutante, que habla y anda-** dijo Carmen.

/PUM/

**DEJA DE LLAMARNME ASIII-** grito Zoro después de golpear a la chica.

**Marimo de mierda ¿como se te ocurre pegarle a una chica tan inocente y bonita?-** dijo Sanji mirando con odio a Zoro, Zoro se giro para ver a Carmen que tenia un puchero y se agarraba lastimosamente la cabeza.

**Eso, eso ¿no te da nada abusar de una menor?-** pregunto Carmen.

/PUM/

**Eres un demonio-** dijo Zoro intentando tranquilizarse, mientras Carmen con dos bultos en la cabeza le miraba traviesamente-** perdón demonio no, eso seria un insulto para ellos.**

**Cuidado con el karma Zorito-** dijo Carmen mientras Zoro miraba a los ojos de la chica, unos ojos color rubí que brillaban con un extraño brillo dorado, picardía, maldad, diversión y sobre todo con ganas de venganza-** puede ser muy malooo~~**

**Glups-** dijeron todos tragando en seco al ver la mirada de la chica.

**Carmen-chan da miedo... ~~pero es tan hermosa~~-** dijo Sanji en su modo ero-kuku, mientras Vivi sin darse cuenta le mandaba una mirada asesina a Carmen.

**Callate maricón *me lo pienso pasar de miedo*-** dijo Carmen haciendo reír a todos pero sin apartar la vista de Zoro que tragaba en seco.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** el grito se escucho donde Luffy y Cocodrile estaban peleando.

**UN DEMONIOOOOOOOO-** otro grito se escucho desde el mismo sitio.

**Lu-** dijo Carmen con los ojos cambiando ligeramente de color a dorado y con un poco de celeste (lo que forma como una estrella o un sol dentro del iris antes de la pupila).

/PUM/- un hombre con traje negro, grandes alas negras y una gran melena negra dando la espalda a los chicos.

**¿Quien eres?-** pregunto Carmen en un susurro, lo que lo hacía sonar mas peligrosa.

**Tranquilizate mi niña-** dijo hombre dando la vuelta, en sus brazos tenía a Luffy desmayado.

**¿Que le has echo?-** pregunto Carmen mientras el iris de sus ojos estaban completamente dorados, un poco de celeste y los orbes negros.

**La primera transformación cansa mucho-** dijo tranquilamente mientras sonreía-** soy Lucifer, el rey de los demonios.**

**Mira Carmen tu abuelo jajajaja-** dijo Zoro divertido.

**Bingo-** dijo Lucifer dejando a Luffy en el suelo.

**¿QUEEEEE?-** gritaron todos incluida Carmen.

**No me extraña la verdad-** dijeron Zoro, Ussop y Nami.

**OIIIIII-** grito Carmen.

**También es ángel-** dijo una mujer rubia con alas blancas y ojos dorados.

**Eso no me lo creo ni yo-** dijo Carmen.

**Eso, eso-** dijeron todos.

**Es que tu hermano se parece mas a ella... en ser bueno claro, tu eres igual que yo... estoy muy orgulloso de ti-** dijo Lucifer mientras lloraba-** cuando te recuperes te enseñare a utilizar tu supervelocidad.**

**¿Enserio?- **le pregunto Carmen al ángel-** ¿tu como te llamas?**

**Soy la arcángel Gabriel vuestra abuela-** dijo Gabriel-** pueden llamarme Gabi pero tu abuela.**

**Ok... vieja, derrepente me siento muy cansada-** dijo Carmen mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad antes de desmayarse.

**Bueno nosotros nos vamos-** dijo Gabi mientras Lucifer se comía un trozo de la cola que estaba en la hoguera.

/PUM/

**DEJA DE COMER-** grito Gabi antes de desaparecer y cogerle de la oreja a Lucifer.

**Menudo ángel-** susurraron todos.

**Uha médico-** dijo Saru señalando a los dos hermanos desmayados.

**Volvamos al palacio-** dijo Vivi.

A las tres semanas Luffy se despertó reclamando comida, Carmen se despertó dos semanas antes y desapareció durante tres días. Al verla Zoro empezó a temblar porque la chica estaba sonriendo ampliamente por no decir el ceño de maldad que tenía puesto y los gritos de me encanta el LuNa, pero para sorpresa de Zoro no hizo nada.

**Oii Carmen-** dijo el pequeño renito en la mesa cuando estaban celebrando que Luffy se había recuperado-** ¿que es eso de que te encanta la luna?**

**Eso no es así, es me encanta el LuNa-** corrigió Carmen ganándose la atención de todos.

**¿Que significa?-** pregunto Ussop interesado mientras los otros esperaban impacientes.

**Que el amor esta en el aire jijiji-** dijo Carmen con una linda sonrisa.

**No lo entiendo-** dijo Zoro.

**Mientras lo entienda yo no hay problema-** dijo Carmen comiendo rápidamente-** somos demonios necesitamos mas comida.**

**Eso eso-** dijo Luffy.

/PUM POM/

**¿Necesitáis mas comida?- **pregunto Nami con el puño echando humo.

**Si-** dijo Carmen mientras le ponían mas platos delante-** ñan ñan.**

**Oii Car ¿mama que te dijo?-** pregunto Luffy.

**¿Eh?-** dijo Carmen con los mofletes hinchados por lo que tenia en la boca-** glups... que el demonio de la Gomu Gomu no Mi se me volvió dócil, no que lo haya eliminado así que cada vez que utilice todos los elementos a la vez, seré de goma... lo probamos y se me volvían los ojos negros, vamos que era tu en versión chica y sin cicatriz.**

**Ah vale-** dijo Luffy siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermana al empezar a comer como una mula.

**¿También eres de goma?-** pregunto el renito con estrellitas en los ojos.

**Sip-** dijo Carmen mientras sus ojos se volvían negro y estiraba el brazo quitándole la comida a Zoro.

**NO ME ROBES LA COMIDA TENIENDO EL PLATO LLENO-** le grito Zoro a Carmen.

**Aburrido-** dijo Carmen sacándole la lengua a Zoro.

**Luffy yo quiero pedirte algo-** dijo Vivi ganando la atención de todos y como si fuera algo del destino todos empezaron a beber agua-** casate conmigo.**

**PRRRRRRRR...-** todos escupieron el agua, y Carmen se quedo un minuto escupiendo mas agua.

**¿Tu te has fumado algo extraño?-** pregunto Carmen, mientras Nami asesinaba con la mirada a Vivi.

**Eres mi nakama Vivi y me gustas como amiga...-** dijo Luffy sin saber que decir.

**No creo que de la otra manera si y eso que ni siquiera el lo entiende-** dijo Carmen-** ¿no viste cuando Nami se puso enferma y ella quería ir primero a salvar a tu país y Luffy dijo que primero era su salud?**

**Car tu no estabas-** dijo Zoro.

**Que no me vieras no significa que no estaba... estoy en todos lados-** dijo Carmen con una amplia sonrisa.

**TU ERES LA QUE SALISTE CORRIENDO CUANDO LLAMARON A LA PUERTA-** grito Choper señalando a Carmen.

**Claro no puedo dejar que se congelen los tres ¿verdad? Por cierto ¿os lo pasasteis bien con Ace y Sam?-** dijo Carmen con una sonrisa picara y guiño un ojo-** y a tu petición Vivi... no creo que realmente te guste Luffy, simplemente es agradecimiento y te guste otra persona pero tu no te has dado cuenta todavía.**

**¿Y tu que sabes?-** pregunto Igaram.

**Yo lo que observo-** dijo Carmen tranquilamente empezando a comer –** y si mis deducciones son correctas te gusta Luffy pero como amigo.**

**¿Lo que observas?-** pregunto Vivi.

**Recuerda... cuando me viste de cerca y te diste cuenta que me parecía a Luffy te sonrojaste, yo pensé en no acercarme a ti ni aunque me paguen... pero después uno de nuestros nakamas se me acerco y me mataste con la mirada-** dijo Carmen dejando a todos impresionados por la reflexión que hizo- **en eso me di cuenta de algo, que tu no sabías que me lanzaba esa mirada al ver como Nami te sacudió del hombro y te asustaste.**

**Creo que tienes razón... muchas gracias-** dijo Vivi sonriendo y comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

**¿Desde cuando eres Sherlock Holmes?-** pregunto Ussop.

**¿Eh? Ussop te toca la pastilla de las seis-** dijo Carmen.

**Ussop deja las cosas claras... ¿desde cuando tu te fijas en todo y como haces esas reflexiones tan poco propio de ti?-** pregunto Nami que se había relajado un poco al escuchar a Carmen.

**Desde siempre, os recuerdo que estoy entrenada para observar a mi alrededor y saber si algo o alguien es malo o bueno de momento-** dijo Carmen mientras Saru entraba acompañado con un camarero que traía una bandeja con plátanos-** la verdad también uso mi instinto por eso nunca fallo.**

**Bueno comamos tranquilos-** dijo Nami regresando a su comida de pronto fijo su vista en Carmen-** Carmen te he comprado algo de ropa.**

**Por dios el fin del mundo llego-** susurro Carmen- **¿por que?**

**Cuando lo vi por alguna razón me acorde de ti-** dijo Nami sonriendo siniestramente.

**Mamiiii-** dijo Carmen acojonada mientras todos en la mesa se reían.

Después de comer todos decidieron darse un baño, había dos baños bastante grandes uno para los chicos y otro para las chicas.

En el cuarto de baño de las chicas...

**He mandado a Saru al cuartel y por cierto, aquí se esta bastante agustito-** dijo Carmen mientras hundía la mitad de su cara en el agua.

**Mira que te gusta ser vaga- **dijo Nami mirando a Carmen que tenía los ojos cerrados y se hundió.

**Nami... no sale, creo que se a ahogado-** dijo Vivi con preocupación.

**Que vaa, ¿podrías frotarme la espalda?-** pregunto Nami señalando a Carmen que sacaba la cabeza del agua y bostezaba- **¿por favor?**

**Claro Nami-** dijo Vivi sonriendo**- ¿Y cuando os vais?**

**Mañana a primera hora-** dijo Nami.

**Asomemonos-** escucho Carmen en un susurro del otro lado del muro.

**¿Uh?-** pregunto Carmen desde el agua mirando al muro de donde aparecieron todos los chicos menos Zoro, incluso el rey Cobra estaba allí- **ey ¿que tal chicos?**

**Estos chicos serán cien mil berries por cada uno-** susurro Nami mientras se ponía de pie- **SHIAWASE PUNCH.**

/PUM/- todos los chicos cayeron de espaldas con una hemorragia nasal.

**NAMI-** grito Vivi sorprendida.

**Jeje-** le sonrío Nami levantándole el pulgar.

**Lo veo y no lo creo-** dijo Carmen asomada desde el muro mirando a los chicos.

**¿El que Carmen?-** pregunto Nami sentándose junto con Vivi en la gran bañera.

**Nada, nada, que a sido muy divertido-** dijo Carmen bajándose del muro y poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla pensando-** jejeje gracias Nami eres la mejor.**

**Lo se-** dijo Nami sin prestarle mucha atención a la cara de diversión y maldad que puso Carmen.

A la mañana siguiente cuando estaban preparando todo para irse de Arabasta, Vivi les dijo que se quedaría en su país para gobernar, Carmen se puso su sombrero en el pecho y empezó a cantar, Nami le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza y la llevo cerca de la cabina donde estaban todos.

**A la de tres... y no te escaquees Carmen-** dijo Nami.

Cuando terminaron de contar todos levantaron su brazo derecho con la manga remangada enseñando una x en su muñeca, cosa que conmovió a Vivi.

**ALTO AHI MUGIWARAS-** gritaron mientras un barco de la marina se acercaba.

**Bien mi táctica secreta-** dijo Carmen mientras cogía a Nami y estaba en la cabeza de cordero.

**¿Que haces Carmen?-** pregunto Nami mientras Carmen la ponía de pie en la cabeza de cordero.

**Ataque ATRACCIÓN- **grito Carmen levantándole la camisa a Nami.

/PUM/

**Jeje-** dijo Carmen mientras la mitad de los marines estaban inconscientes.

/PUM/

**¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ?-** grito Nami enfurecida bajándose rápidamente la camisa mientras Vivi desde donde los despidió se reía a carcajadas de la escena.

**YA NOS OCUPAMOS NOSOTROS MUGI-** grito Bon clay, Carmen al verlo se le quedo mirando y después lo señalo mientras veía a Sanji.

**¿Cuando te vas a transformar Sanji?-** le pregunto Carmen haciendo que Sanji se pusiera en una esquina muy deprimido.

**JAJAJAJAJAJA TOMA ESA DIANA-** grito Zoro riéndose fuertemente.

**Bonito nombre para ti ¿verdad Diana?-** dijo Carmen haciendo que Zoro riera mas fuertemente- **no se lo que he dicho.**

**Ya veo que no te enteras de nada, pero SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ YAAA-** grito Nami mientras la corriente de agua aumentaba-** eres buena para algo, aparte de dejar al pobre Diana digo... Sanji-kun deprimido.**

**La echamos de menos...-** dijeron todos deprimidos menos Zoro.

**Por Dios... no seáis tan sentimentales-** dijo Zoro.

**Callate musgo-** dijo Sanji.

**Insensible-** dijo Nami.

**Monstruo-** dijo Ussop.

**Feo-** dijo Choper.

**Tío estilo tres espadas-** dijo Luffy.

**Luffy eso no es un insulto-** dijo Ussop.

**Pues... de cuatro espadas-** dijo Luffy.

**Zoro tienes una radiación tan intensa y verde que te has convertido en una alga mutante que incluso habla nuestro idioma-** dijo Carmen.

**Ese si que es bueno-** dijo Nami.

**Gracias, tenía pensado soltadlo algún día pero esto es mejor-** dijo Carmen.

**Fufufu ¿hacía donde vamos navegante?-** pregunto una chica pelinegra y de ojos azules.

**AAHHHHHHHHH-** gritaron todos menos Carmen y Zoro.

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

Espero que os guste este capítulo.

**(aaaaa)- dialogo.**

**(*aaaaa*)- pensamiento.**

**/**Sonido**/**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

**Pues... de cuatro espadas-** dijo Luffy.

**Zoro tienes una radiación tan intensa y verde que te has convertido en una alga mutante que incluso habla nuestro idioma-** dijo Carmen.

**Ese si que es bueno-** dijo Nami.

**Gracias, tenía pensado soltadlo algún día pero esto es mejor-** dijo Carmen.

**Fufufu ¿hacía donde vamos navegante?-** pregunto una chica pelinegra y de ojos azules.

**AAHHHHHHHHH-** gritaron todos menos Carmen y Zoro.

**Capitulo 9**

**P. V. Normal**

**Así que... ¿cual es tu especialidad?-**pregunto Ussop sentado enfrente de Robin con una libreta y un lápiz.

**Matar-** respondió tranquilamente Robin.

**Ayy mi mami-** dijo Ussop muy acojonado-** Luffy esta mujer no puede estar en esta tripulación.**

**Así que eras antes una enemiga-** todos observaron a Carmen.

**Si Carmen nos intento matar-** dijo Nami intentando poner en contra de Robin a Carmen.

**Nico Robin... conocida como la niña demonio, su aldea fue destruida por el gobierno mundial porque sus habitantes eran los únicos que podían leer los Poneglyphs, la criaron sus tíos los cuales la trataban como si fueran un animal, no le daban de comer y dormía en la calle cuando no hacía bien las cosas, a los siete años se volvió a encontrar con su madre solo para verla morir delante de sus ojos al igual que su amigo Saul, después de eso tuvo que sobrevivir sola sin la ayuda de nadie... sino me equivoco no eres mala simplemente tienes un pasado muy duro, y perdón por leer tu ficha en el cuartel-** recito Carmen de memoria dejando a Robin impresionada y con lágrimas en los ojos, Luffy paro de jugar con las manos que estaban en el suelo.

**Yo...-** dijo Robin ocultando su mirada.

**A partir de ahora ya tienes a personas que te protejan-** dijo Luffy-** y yo me encargare de ello, Zoro aunque no le guste también y Sanji... ese ni mencionarlo.**

**Grrr maldita zorra...-** susurro Nami al ver como Luffy abrazaba a Robin.

**Por supuesto yo también te protegeré aunque el mundo entero te persiga-** dijo Carmen sonriendo amigablemente-** y Nami también para matarnos jajajaja.**

**NO ME HACE GRACIA ES UNA ASESINA-** gritaron Nami y Ussop.

**Nami tu no sabes de lo que estas hablando... ella asesino a esas personas para protegerse, eso no es malo, yo mato para defender a otras personas ¿soy una asesina?-** pregunto Carmen seriamente pero en sus ojos se veía el dolor pero mas en concreto ira-** ¿soy una asesina por querer vengarme de lo que paso hace unos años y matar a ese hijo de puta?-** la furia de Carmen era tan grande que soplaba un fuerte viento y el mar estaba muy revuelto.

**CARMEN RELAJATE-** grito Luffy también enfurecido agarrando de los hombros a su hermana y zarandeándola.

… **supongo que no-** dijo Nami apartando la mirada.

**Lo siento no quería hacer lo de antes-** dijo Carmen un poco apenada cosa que sorprendió a todos.

**¿Carmen que paso hace tiempo?-** pregunto Zoro haciendo que se reflejara el dolor en los ojos de Luffy y Carmen, Robin al verlo le izo una señal a Luffy quien asintió.

**MIRA MIRA MIRA-** grito Luffy llamando la atención de todos, al verlo tenía dos brazos en el sombrero haciendo como si fueran cuernos-** ¡soy Choper!**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-** se reían tirados en el suelo Luffy, Choper, Carmen y Ussop.

**Fufufufu que divertidos-** dijo Robin sacando una bolsa de joyas-** traje esto para ti navegante-san.**

**AYYYY MI NAKAMA QUE LA QUIERO YO MAS-** grito Nami mientras tenia los ojos en forma de berries.

Dos semanas después...

**Entonces te gusta Luffy ¿no navegante-san?-** pregunto Robin tranquilamente antes de volver a abrir el libro que tenia entre sus manos.

**Si, pero eso no es todo, mi conciencia me dice que lo coja, lo arrincone en la pared y lo viole allí mismo...-** dijo Nami con un sonrojo.

**No se porque te extraña, dile que solo lo puede hacer contigo y ¡voila! Ya no lo hará con nadie mas.**

**Joder otra vez-** dijo Nami mirando a su hombro izquierdo donde apareció

**Si el típico demonio y ángel ¿como que ha cambiado?-** pregunto Robin.

**Que ahora tengo a Carmen en el hombro-** eso hizo reír a Robin al imaginarse a Carmen disfrazada de rojo y dándole consejos malvados.

**¿Sabes porque estoy aquí Nami?-** pregunto el demonio Carmen-** porque necesito ganar dinero y encontré este trabajo como tu conciencia.**

**OIIII DEJAME ESE TRABAJO A MIII Y NO TE PIENSO PAGAR NADA-** grito el demonio de Nami.

**Podemos darle el consejo las dos, además por esta vez lo haré gratis- **dijo Carmen con un brillo maligno.

**Siiiii y atamos al ángel al mástil para que no se entrometa-** dijo el demonio de Nami, al otro lado apareció una Nami con aureola y alas blancas, y una Vivi con aureola y alas blancas.

**No creo que podías con nosotras-** dijo el ángel Nami sacándole la lengua.

**Tu lo que debes hacer es cogerlo y hacerle tralari tralara, hacerle ver que existe un placer mas grande que el comer-** dijo el ángel de Vivi.

**OIII QUE ME TENIAS QUE AYUDAR PARA...** **tiene razón lo que tienes que hacer es follártelo en medio de cubierta mismo-** dijo el ángel de Nami.

**Ahora me dicen que me lo folle en medio de cubierta-** le dijo Nami a Robin en eso que aparece otro demonio en su hombro.

**Navegante-san tienen razón ¿CUANTO MAS VAS A PODER RECISTIR A ESE CUERPO? DIOS MIO...-** dijo el demonio de Robin.

**Robin tu demonio da miedo...-** dijo Nami acojonada.

**¿Eh? Perdón navegante-san no te escuchaba ¿que decías?-** pregunto Robin que había ignorado por completo a Nami.

**Que se quiere tirar a Luffy-** dijo la cabeza de Carmen al revés mientras miraba a las dos chicas.

**¿Que haces colgada de uno de mis árboles?- ** pregunto Nami al ver el cuerpo de la chica que estaba atado completamente.

**Intente robar comida y Luffy me descubrió... entre Zoro, Ussop y Luffy me han puesto aquí ¿me desatáis? Es que me estoy cagando-** pregunto Carmen con una mirada de cachorrito.

**Te conviertes en un demonio ¿como te han podido atar?-** pregunto Nami mientras Robin con un par de brazos fleur desataba a Carmen.

**Como que Luffy también es un demonio-** dijo Carmen rodando los ojos.

**Por cierto Carmen ¡NO VUELVAS A DARNOS ESA INFORMACIÓN!-** exclamo Nami haciendo que Carmen se tirara por la borda-** esta como una cabra.**

**¿Eh? Lo que tu digas navegante-san-** dijo Robin.

***Y esta que no me echa ni cuenta... la mitad de las veces siempre es la mas lista a ver si la cojo yo desprevenida y me cuenta sus mas oscuros secretos buajajaja... se me da fatal la risa de malvada y no pega nada con mi belleza*-** pensó Nami suspirando.

**ISLAAAAAA A LA VISTAAAAA-** grito Zoro, mientras a lo lejos se veía una isla un poco tétrica.

**Sugoiiii-** dijo Carmen vestida de demonio al lado de Nami sobresaltandola.

/PUM/

**Auuu-** se quejo Carmen.

**Fufufufufu que divertido-** dijo Robin mientras Zoro la miraba como si sospechara de ella.

**¿Nami? ¿Robin?-** pregunto Carmen haciendo que Nami la mirara.

**¿Si?-** pregunto Nami esperando que la chica no dijera algo vergonzoso.

**¿Os dan asco las cucarachas y las arañas?-** pregunto Carmen mientras Robin la miraba con pánico al igual que Nami.

**Si ¿por?-** pregunto Robin haciendo que Zoro se sorprenda.

**Hay una cucaracha al lado de Nami y encima de tu cabeza una araña-** dijo tranquilamente Luffy al momento tenía a Nami colgada de la espalda y Zoro sin esperarlo tenía a Robin entre sus brazos

**Uy jejejeje-** dijo Carmen divertida mientras cogía a la cucaracha y a la araña y las tiraba al mar-** ¿podrán vivir en el agua?**

**Mis bellas damas la comida-** dijo Sanji de manera melosa-** idiotas sin cerebros a comer-** dijo de manera enfadada.

**Este se nos vuelve okama ¿te apuestas algo Carmen?-** pregunto Zoro.

**No gracias, no valla a hacer que después me equivoque-** dijo Carmen mientras Nami seguía colgada de Luffy-** ¿estas cómoda Nami?**

**Si mucho... gracias por preguntar-** dijo Nami sin la mas mínima intención de bajarse.

**Fufufufu-** dijo Robin mientras seguía en los brazos de Zoro.

**¬¬' menuda panda de listillas-** susurro Carmen mirando a las dos chicas.

**¿Hmmmm Car? Nos han llamado para comer...-** dijo Luffy.

**Eso es cierto-** dijo Carmen asintiendo con la cabeza.

…**.**

…**.**

**LA COMIDAAAAAA-** gritaron ambos hermanos antes de salir corriendo, Luffy con Nami aun encima.

**Están como dos cabras-** dijo Zoro mientras se daba cuenta de que aun tenía a Robin en brazos-** ¿te vas a bajar mujer?**

**No gracias, prefiero que me lleves-** dijo Robin ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

**Bueno que mas da-** dijo Zoro mientras se encogía de hombros y se iba para la 'cocina'.

**Por el otro lado kenshin-** dijo Robin al ver que iban hacia las habitaciones.

**¿Eh? Joder ya lo sabía...-** dijo Zoro mientras Robin se reía.

**¿QUE HACES GOMA DE MASCAR OBLIGANDO A MI QUERIDA NAMI-SWAM ESTAR ENCIMA DE TI?-** grito un colérico Sanji mientras Zoro entraba en la cocina con Robin-** MALDITO MARIMO DE MIERDA ¿QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI QUERIDA ROBIN-CHWAMM?**

**Sigue sin darse cuenta-** susurro Carmen mientras Ussop suspiraba a la reacción de Sanji.

**No me lo quiero ni imaginar si llega a leer sus diarios-** le dijo Ussop a Carmen.

**Como nos descubran porque tu hayas dicho una sola palabra mas... te empalo vivo con tu propia nariz Pinocho-** dijo Carmen con una mirada fría.

**Ay mami que miedo-** dijo Ussop acojonado abrazando a Choper.

**Bueno creo que esto lo tengo que parar yo- **Carmen se levanto y se acerco a Sanji que empezó a elogiarla, después le hizo una señal a Robin quien asintió con la cabeza y cruzo los brazos.

**Lo siento cocinero-** dijo Robin mientras un montón de manos fleurs inmovilizaban a Sanji.

**Jeje-** dijo Carmen mientras sacaba una jeringa y le inyectaba algo a Sanji-** con esto dormirás unos minutos.**

**¿Por que has echo eso?-** pregunto Nami bajándose de Luffy.

**Porque si estabais igual a como habéis entrado se armara un revuelo... ahora le diremos que ha sido una pesadilla-** dijo Ussop mientras Choper, Carmen y Robin asentían con la cabeza.

Después de comer todos se quedaron en su sitio bien quietos esperando a que Sanji se levantara, cuando se levanto notaron algo afuera.

**UN BARCO PIRATA-** gritaron un grupo de personas haciendo que todos salieran afuera- **visitaaaaanteeeeeeeess-** aquello dejo extrañados a todos y aun mas al ver como corrían como locos.

**¿Hemos llegado ya a la isla?-** pregunto Nami extrañada-** deveriamos haber llegado un poco mas tarde.**

**Bueno repartamos la tarea Ussop se queda a cuidar el barco, Luffy y yo daremos una pequeña vuelta...-** dijo Carmen.

**Ustedes veneis con Robin y conmigo a comprar... primero unos libros después ropa-** dijo Nami-** Zoro y Sanji irán a por comida.**

**Oju esos dos se van a matar... mejor voy con ellos-** dijo Carmen sonriente mientras se acercaba a sus dos nakamas.

/PUM/

**Mejor ir sin mi-** dijo Carmen mientras Sanji y Zoro empezaban a pelear incluso andando hacia el mercado.

**Nami ¿puedo ir con vosotros?-** pregunto Choper.

**Claro-** dijo Nami sonriendo.

**Te quedas a cuidar el barco Ussop... por cierto puede haber lobos así que ten cuidaaadooooo-** dijo Carmen mientras se iban y dejaban a un Ussop muy acojonado en el barco.

**Carmen no te burles huele mucho a lobos-** susurro Choper.

**Lo se era un consejo-** dijo Carmen mirando hacia un castillo de estilo medieval y tétrico-** ese castillo se ve interesante.**

Después de llegar a la librería donde fueron recibidos con mucha amabilidad incluso después de que Luffy se comiera su merienda se quedaron un poco extrañados menos Carmen que tiro las estanterías al chocarse haciendo un efecto nomino, por supuesto esta acción fue recibida por varios golpes por parte de Nami.

**Os daré un consejo... no entréis en el castillo y marcharos cuanto antes mejor-** dijo el librero.

**¿Te has enterado Carmen?-** pregunto Nami pero ni Carmen, ni Luffy y ni Choper estaban en la tienda-** ¿donde se han ido?**

**Allí-** dijo Robin tranquila mientras señalaba al barco.

**Uff ya creía que irían al castillo-** suspiro Nami.

***Van a por nariz larga y después al castillo fufufu que diablillos*-** pensó Robin mientras sonreía.

**Robin la verdad-** dijo Nami asustándose.

**Fueron al barco... creo que después irán al castillo-** dijo Robin sonriendo todavía.

**¿QUEEEEEEEE? ¿COMO SON VUESTROS AMIGOS?-** grito el librero.

**Son estos-** dijo Robin enseñando un cartel de se busca de Luffy y otro de Carmen.

**Despertasteis a los demonios-** susurro el librero.

**¿Como?-** pregunto Nami.

**¿Podrías decirnos lo que hay en el castillo?-** pregunto Robin interesada.

**Primero que nada es la historia de la isla...-** dijo el librero-**... cuenta la leyenda que los licántropos luchaban contra los vampiros para mantener la paz entre los humanos, pero un vampiro se enamoro de una licántropo. Tuvieron gemelos, un niño y una niña, los llamaban vampiricantropos, ambos al tener el poder del vampiro y del licántropo eran los mas poderosos, los dos clanes se debatían por ellos, pero ellos eligieron su propio camino... los vampiros, estos al descubrir que los dos hermanos querían acabar con los humanos sonrieron pero la madre de los dos vampiricantropos los dejo en un sueño eterno, si hay alguien que intente despertarlos mataran a todos en la isla, pero ustedes habéis despertado a los dos vampiricantropos-** dijo el hombre señalando los carteles.

**Estos no son vampiros... ni siquiera en su transformación de demonios se le ven colmillos-** dijo Nami girando los ojos.

**¿Son Monkey D.?-** pregunto el librero.

**Pues si pero...-** respondió Nami.

**Son ellos, estoy seguro o sino debe ser la otra leyenda de la isla...-** dijo el librero captando la atención de las dos chicas-**... dicen que al ser los mas poderosos ambos hermanos decidieron dejar descendencia sin que nadie lo supiera...**

**¿Como si eran conocidos?-** pregunto Nami pero Robin entendió por donde iban los tiros.

**Ambos hermanos eran los padres y tíos del hijo que tuvieron ¿me equivoco?-** pregunto Robin mientras Nami ponía una mueca de asco.

**No, no te equivocas... lo que si sabemos es que el hijo fue llamado Monkey D. no sabemos porque... bueno si según algunos licántropos dicen que a la chica le gustaba mucho los monos...-** dijo el librero.

**Ah vale ¬¬'-** dijo Nami-** *pues resulta que esto es de locos incluso mas que mi tripulación***

**Fufufu debe ser divertido-** dijo Robin mientras salia de la tienda y se iba al barco.

**¿Tu amiga esta loca?-** pregunto el librero.

**No... bueno creo que un poco si, los otros son peores-** dijo Nami siguiendo a su nakama.

**Esos chicos...-** dijo el librero mirando las fotografías de los dos hermanos hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle-** ¡mierda!**

En el Merry...

**¿Donde esta Luffy, Choper?-** pregunto Nami.

**Pues se a ido con Carmen y Robin a ver el castillo-** dijo Choper mientras pescaba con Ussop.

**¿Con Robin?-** pregunto Nami.

**Si quedo en verlos en la puerta del castillo antes de que nos fuéramos-** dijo Choper tranquilamente.

**Vaya pues yo no me di ni cuenta, pensaba que tenía la misma orientación que Zoro... ¡MIERDA! HAY QUE DETENERLOS-** grito Nami histérica.

**Bruja callate que tus gritos se escuchan desde el otro lado de la isla-** dijo Zoro llegando junto con Sanji que le metió una patada-** ¿QUIERES PELEA CEJA HIPNOTICA?**

**¿Ceja hipnótica?-** pregunto Ussop antes de ponerse a reír junto con Nami y Choper.

**JAJAJAJAJA ESO SI QUE FUE BUENO-** gritaron los tres agarrándose el estomago hasta que Nami se detuvo y le dio a los cuatros varios coscorrones.

**Veamos por lo visto aquí hay dos vampiricantropos, mitad vampiro mitad licántropo, y son los antepasados de los dos locos esos... nos mataran a todos si se despiertan, odian a los humanos y no se lo que hacer para detenerlos-** dijo Nami mientras Zoro la miraba con una ceja alzada.

**¿Pues por que no vamos y le impedimos que los despierten?-** pregunto Zoro mientras todos se caían de espalda a la simple y acertada oferta del espadachín.

En la puerta del castillo...

**Oi Robin ¿que pone aquí?-**pregunto Luffy mientras su hermana se acercaba y ponía cara de ¿me estas tomando el pelo?.

**Dice que no podemos despertar a las bestias, sería el fin de la humanidad...-** dijo Robin rodando los ojos-** el librero nos dijo lo mismo, creo que exageran.**

**Yo creo lo mismo-** dijo Carmen acercándose para abrir la puerta mientras dos hombres con orejas puntiagudas y ojos verdes se interponían uno llevaba el pelo negro y el otro rubio.

**Fuera intrusos-** dijo el rubio enseñando los largos colmillos que tenía.

**No nos dais miedo... ¿que sois?-** pregunto Luffy acercándose a los dos hombres junto con Robin-** ¿QUEREIS SER MI NAKAMAS?**

/PUM/- Carmen le dio un fuerte coscorrón a Luffy por la pregunta.

**No puede ser... ¿ESTAIS DESPIERTOS?-** grito el otro hombre.

**No se porque pero ya no me caéis bien...-** dijo Carmen mientras se acercaba y /PUM POM/ los dejaba inconscientes.

**Vaya ¿entrenas mucho?-** pregunto Robin.

**Que vaaa... solo cuando mi abuelo nos lanzaba a sobrevivir en medio de un bosque con gigantes animales o cuando nos hacia otra cosa... y en el cuartel tengo que luchar siempre con mi hermana-** dijo Carmen sonriendo mientras Robin le ofrecía una sonrisa tierna.

**Carmen contra Sam siempre pierde-** dijo Luffy /PUM/-** lo siento.**

**Bueno entremos-** dijo Carmen abriendo la puerta de una patada-** me encanta hacerlo al estilo FBI.**

**Lo veo lo veo- **dijeron Luffy y Robin.

**OIIII FEOS INVECILES DESPERTADDD-** grito Carmen mientras habría otra puerta de una patada-** ¿eh?**

**No puede ser...-** dijo Robin mirando a las dos figuras que estaban en ataúdes-** sois ustedes al contrario.**

**Me han puesto como un chico jooo-** dijo Carmen arrodillada en una esquina.

**Y a mi de chica-** dijo Luffy de la misma manera que su hermana.

**Pues ahora los voy a despertar a ostias-** dijeron ambos mientras se acercaban a sus yo cambiados de sexo.

/PLAT PLOT PLAT PLET PLAT/-los dos hermanos se encontraban dándoles ostias hasta que abrieron sus ojos.

**Mejor como que nos vamos-** dijo Carmen dando varios pasos atrás al verse de chico pero con la mirada ensombrecida por las ganas de sangre.

**Car yo no parezco tan malo ¿verdad?-** pregunto Luffy mientras daba pasos atrás mirando a su yo en mujer.

**Lu, Robin cuando yo os diga corred-** dijo Carmen adoptando una posición de combate.

**No os servirá de nada-** dijo la chica atrás de ellos.

**Ángela no los asustes... no ves que tienen miedo-** dijo el chico sonriendo a su hermana.

**Je Angelo no creo que son buenos para seguir viviendo-** dijo Ángela.

**No tienes ni idea... como que me llamo Monkey D. Luffy tu no tocas a mi hermana y mi nakama-** dijo Luffy haciendo lo mismo que su hermana y adoptar una postura de combate.

**¿Monkey D.?-** pregunto Angelo fijándose en los dos hermanos, pero mas en Carmen-** hmmm me gustara poseerte chica.**

**¿Poseerme? Tu eres tonto del nabo si piensas que me voy a dejar tocar por mi misma pero en chico-** dijo Carmen transformándose en demonio.

**Jejeje Luffy tienes un culo perfecto-** dijo Ángela mirándole el culo con deseo.

**Puton-** dijo Luffy transformándose en demonio-** no me vas a tocar nada... pero ¿enserio? Creí que estos pantalones me hacían un culo gordo.**

**¬¬'...-** fueron lo que dijeron los cuatros que estaban en el cuarto a la pregunta del chico de goma.

**Ya veremos-** dijeron ambos vampiricantropos.

**Robin ve al barco y que lo vayan preparando... dile a Choper que venga por si acaso, vete YAAA-** dijo Luffy mientras Robin corría y los licántropos que antes había derrotado Carmen la ayudaban a llegar antes.

**¿QUE DEMONIOS?-** grito Carmen al destransformarse e intentar utilizar algunos de los elementos y sin poder.

**Buajajaja-** río Angelo mientras lanzaba un ataque con fuego muy poderoso a Luffy.

**¡Car!-** exclamo Luffy al ver que su hermana se interpuso y se llevo el golpe directamente en el pecho haciendo que se tuviera que quitar la camisa antes de quemarse todo el cuerpo.

**¡Maldición!-** exclamo Ángela al ver como Carmen se levantaba con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara.

**No permitiré que le toquéis ni un pelo a mi hermanito-** dijo Carmen con falsa inocencia.

**Impresionante-** dijo Angelo viendo a Carmen.

**Impresionante-** repitió Carmen mirando directamente a los ojos de Angelo-** impresionante es la patada en el culo que te voy a dar por intentar herir a mi hermano, idiota.**

**Ja tu fuerza no es na...-** en ese mismo instante Angelo se quedo helado al ver como Carmen le metía un puñetazo bastante fuerte a Ángela haciendo que se caiga de culo.

**Recuerda esto no vuelvas a decir nada contra nosotros... puede que no sepamos porque Carmen no puede utilizar sus poderes pero somos fuertes y no nos dais miedo-** dijo Luffy seriamente.

**GRRR TOMA ESTA-** grito Ángela mientras le intentaba dar un puñetazo a Carmen la cual se agacho y le puso una sacadilla.

**Se nota que eres Luffy pero en chica... no sabes nada idiota-** dijo Carmen sonriendo y poniéndose parte de la camisa que no estaba quemada-** mierda no me sirve y eso que era mi favorita...snif.**

**¡Oi!-** exclamo Luffy.

**Sin ánimos de ofender ¡Lu!-** exclamo Carmen al ver como Angelo atacaba a Luffy cuando estaba distraído y le hacia la misma herida que a ella.

**Chicos ¿estáis bien?-** pregunto Choper que llego junto con Zoro.

**Joder sois iguales pero al contrario... Luffy la chica incluso tiene tu cicatriz pero en el lado contrario-** dijo Zoro mientras se preparaba para atacar.

**Chicos marcharos de aquí-** dijeron los dos licántropos que llevaron a Robin.

**AHHHHH-** gritaron los dos vampiricantropos atacando a los dos licántropos, pero los dos hermanos se interpusieron y se llevaron un arañazo en el brazo derecho que se recupero en cuestión de minutos.

**¿Estáis bien?-** pregunto Luffy.

**Si... tenéis que iros-** dijo el rubio.

**Gracias chicos-** dijo Carmen mientras todos corrían.

**NOOOO-** grito Angelo intentando escapar al igual que Ángela de las garras de los licántropos.

En el barco...

**¡Allí vienen!-** exclamo Ussop al ver como Luffy, Choper, Zoro y Carmen que llevaba puesta la camiseta de Zoro corrían a toda velocidad.

**Cuando coja a Carmen la voy a matar-** dijo Nami mientras afilaba un cuchillo asustando a Ussop y Sanji mientras Robin la mirada con las cejas un poco alzadas.

**Heeyyy-** dijo Carmen.

**Heeyyy-** repitió Nami lanzando el cuchillo que le rozo el brazo el cual rápidamente se curo.

**Nami ¿quieres matar a Carmen?-** pregunto inocentemente Luffy.

**No lo ves es la bruja asesina-** dijo Zoro divertido mientras Carmen le pedía perdón a Nami por meterse en problemas... otra vez.

**Nami mira fue sin querer...- **dijo Carmen.

**Dadles de ostias limpias a conciencia para que despierten no es sin querer Carmen-** dijo Robin sonriendo mientras Carmen le dirigia una furiosa mirada.

**Pues tu no nos detuviste con tu poder... por cierto es la ostia Robin en serio me encanta-** dijo Carmen mientras cambiaba de tema.

**No me cambies de tema-** dijo Nami cogiendo de las mejillas a Carmen-** ¿sabes que por poco nos da un paro cardiaco cuando nos dijeron que ibais a luchar contra ellos?**

**No y lo siento de veras Nami-** dijo Carmen mientras llegaban Angelo y Ángela.

**JODERSE MOCOSOS DE MIERDA-**grito Angelo mientras el y Ángela portaban unos extraños guantes de piedras, atacando los dos a la vez a Luffy.

**¡LUFFY!-** grito Nami preocupada al ver que los guantes eran de kairoseki.

/PUM POM/

**...-** todos los mugiwaras se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo boca abajo.

**JAJAJAJAJA PATETICO... INTENTAR SALVARLO PARA NADA-** grito Angelo mientras recibía al igual que Ángela un puñetazo con una fuerza que sobrepasaba la anterior- ***¿eso era haki? Note como la chica lo utilizaba antes de que le diera***

**...-** todos miraron a Luffy que envió volando de vuelta al castillo a los dos hermanos, mientras que este se dirigía a la chica en el suelo.

**Car... vamos, Car despierta...-** movía Luffy lentamente a Carmen para ponerla boca arriba-** ¿Carmen? Despiertaaa que me como tu carneee.**

**AHHHH UN DOCTOR UN DOCTOR NECESITAMOS UN DOCTOR-** grito Choper haciendo reaccionar a los demás.

**TU ERES EL DOCTOR-** grito Nami de muy mala leche-** TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLA A ENFERMERIA.**

**A SUS ORDENES-** gritaron todos haciendo una postura militar, menos Zoro que cogió a Carmen y Luffy que estaba muy serio.

**Car...-** susurro Luffy viendo la cara de su hermana hasta que se dio cuenta de algo-** CHOPER CARMEN ESTA SANGRANDO POR LA BOCA.**

***Mierda puede haberle reventado algún órgano*-** pensó Choper mientras Zoro dejaba a Carmen en la camilla y después sacaba a Luffy de allí por una señal de Choper-** dile a Robin que necesito su ayuda.**

**Vale-** dijo Zoro seriamente-** tu mujer dejate de tonterías, Choper necesita tu ayu... ¿donde esta?**

**A entrado nada mas habéis salido-** dijo Ussop sentándose en el suelo frente a la puerta.

**Seguro estará bien ¿no lo crees Luffy?-** pregunto Nami intentado alegrar el ambiente.

**¿Luffy?-** pregunto Sanji mirando al chico que estaba con la mirada oculta por su sombrero.

…**no lo se...-** dijo Luffy intentando ahogar un sollozo.

Dentro de la enfermería...

**¿Tiene todo bien?-** pregunto preocupada Robin.

**Los órganos están bien pero esta inconsciente... ella lo hace constantemente pero esto no es normal-** contesto Choper preocupado-** puede quedar en coma...**

**...-** Robin tuvo que mirar para otro lado y ocultar su vista- ***¿esto será siempre así? Solo si hubiera reaccionado a tiempo esto no habría sucedido***

**...no...pes...bin...-** salió de la boca de la chica mientras seguía inconsciente.

**¿Que habrá querido decir?-** pregunto Choper mientras Robin miraba a la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

**No te culpes...-** dijo Carmen abriendo los ojos y sonriendo- **No es tu culpa... joder porque me siento tan mal... **

***¿Es posible que haya sentido que me siento culpable?*-** se pregunto Robin.

**Choper... ¿es normal que sienta como si me fuera a encoger o algo raro?-** pregunto Carmen mientras empezaba a sudar-** creo que tengo fiebre.**

**¿Haber?-** pregunto Choper tocándole la frente-** estas ardiendo Carmen... ¿Carmen?**

**¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Robin preocupada al ver como la chica se abrazo a la almohada- **¿Carmen?**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** grito Carmen quedándose inconsciente y dejando a los dos mugiwaras impactados e impresionados al ver lo que le había pasado a la chica.

Fuera de la enfermería...

**¿QUE HA PASADO?- **grito Luffy llamando a la puerta.

**Luffy espera... seguro no ha sido nada importante-** dijo Ussop-** recuerda Carmen es fuerte.**

**Robin solo durará unas semanas o como mucho dos meses-** dijo Choper saliendo de la enfermería-** no se porque se tiene que comer todo lo que encuentre.**

**Yo menos doctor-san-** dijo Robin saliendo de la enfermería con un bulto con pelo negro en sus brazos.

**¿Y Carmen como esta?-** pregunto Luffy zarandeando al pequeño renito.

**Aquí-** dijo Robin mientras levantaba el bulto.

**Tatatatatata-** una niña pequeña de un año se lanzo al suelo y empezó a gatear muy rápido.

**¿QUE COJONES?-** grito Nami al coger a la niña de ojos rubí.

**Ooooowwwww jajajajajaja-** dijo la pequeña empezando a tirarle del pelo y riéndose.

**CARMEN DEJA A NAMI-** grito Luffy haciendo que la niña lo mirara extrañado.

**¿Mami? (¿Nami?)-** pregunto Carmen señalando a Nami.

**¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-** grito Ussop con los ojos fuera de orbitas-** ¿CUANDO TE QUEDASTE EMBARAZADA?**

/PUM/

**Joder no veo a la bruja preña-** dijo Zoro ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Nami y una mirada algo extraña por parte de Carmen.

**Ami um momo vede (Nami un mono verde)-** dijo Carmen mirando a los ojos a Nami y señalando a Zoro.

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- **rieron fuertemente Nami y Sanji.

**Fufufu creo que no dice la n-** dijo Robin sonriendo-** haber di no.**

**Mo (No)-** dijo Carmen poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de Nami.

**Car vamos a la cama-** dijo Luffy mientras su hermana levantaba la cabeza adormilada.

**Vave (Vale)-** dijo Carmen echándole los brazos.

***KYAAAAAAAAAAAA se ve tan lindo con la diablo en bebe*-** pensó Nami mirando como Luffy acomodaba a su hermana para dormirla.

**Zzzzzzzzzz...-** roncó suavemente Carmen en los brazos de Luffy.

Ya había pasado dos días desde que Carmen se convirtiera en bebe, muchos de los mugiwaras echaban de menos las locas ocurrencias de la chica, aunque en bebe hacia cosas que nadie se podía imaginar. Zoro dormía como siempre cerca de la cabeza de carnero, Nami estaba tumbada en una tumbona mientras tomaba el sol en bikini, al lado de ella estaba Robin con un grueso libro también en bikini mientras bebía uno de los batidos de Sanji, Luffy, Choper y Ussop miraban como Carmen intentaba coger una pelota la cual ellos la movían para que no pudiera cogerla, hasta que la bebe se detuvo y sonrió maliciosamente.

**Pimocho es feo, feo de cojomes (Pinocho es feo, feo de cojones)-** dijo Carmen mientras Ussop se sorprendía y Luffy intentaba agarrar a Carmen cosa que no resultaba nada fácil-** mo me coges immmveci (no me coges invecil).**

**¡Ven aquí!-** grito Luffy mientras perseguía a su hermana que se puso de pie sorprendiendo a los tres y salió corriendo-** no te escaparás.**

**Ya vede... buja (ya veré... bruja)-** susurro Carmen mientras sonreía diabólicamente-** ¡Idota! ¡Idota! ¡Idota! (¡idiota! ¡idiota! ¡idiota!)-** dijo haciéndole burla a su hermano y corriendo a donde estaba Nami.

**¡Te atrapeeeeee-** exclamo Luffy mientras veía a su hermana como del otro lado de la tumbona le sacaba la lengua-** uyy que blandito-** dijo tocando algo debajo de el mientras seguía mirando a Carmen que estaba señalo que mirase para abajo- **AHHHHHHHHHHH.**

Debajo de el estaba Nami y en su mano unos de los pechos de la navegante, mientras ambos se ponían muy colorados.

**Lo-lo siento Na-Nami-** dijo Luffy rojo como un tomate.

**Obim ¿a que parecem dos omates em um omcurso haber quiem se pome mas dojo? (Robin ¿a que parecen dos tomates en un concurso haber quien se pone mas rojo?)-** pregunto Carmen la cual ahora estaba en brazos de Robin quien reía por la escena.

**Buen trabajo Carmen... te merecer tu aperitivo-** dijo Robin mientras dejaba el libro en su cuarto gracias a sus poderes y llevaba a Carmen a la cocina.

**Lu-Luffy ¿te pue-puedes bajar?-** pregunto Nami muy colorada- **Y de paso ¿podrías de dejar de tocarme el pecho?**

**Uy no me di cuenta jajajaja... no me mates-** dijo Luffy corriendo rápidamente hasta el puesto de vigía.

**UNA ISLAAAAAA-** grito Choper haciendo que Carmen gateara rápidamente hacia allí... después de darse en los morros con la puerta.

**IDA IDA IDA (ISLA ISLA ISLA)-** grito Carmen aplaudiendo sentada en medio de la cubierta.

**Eres un diablillo ¿lo sabias?-** dijo Nami mientras la cogía en brazos y esta se quedaba mirándola sin entender-** no me eches cuenta ¿por que tienes la nariz colorada?**

**Fufufufu se estampo con la puerta de la cocina-** dijo Robin sonriendo divertida.

**Eh Robin ¿te podrías ocupar de cuidar a Carmen cuando desembarquemos?-** pregunto Nami ofreciéndole a la pequeña.

**¿Por que no navegante-san?-** pregunto Robin mientras cogía a la chica.

Cuando llegaron a la isla Nami junto con Luffy, literalmente, se tiraron por la borda y empezaron a correr una hacia el pueblo y el otro hacia el bosque haciendo que a todos se les caiga una gotita por la cabeza mientras Carmen reía divertida por la escena en brazos de Robin.

**¿Robin que vas a hacer?-** pregunto el pequeño renito.

**Iré a comprarle un poco de ropa a Chibi Carmen, además de otra cosa... y le comprare un triciclo-** dijo con una sonrisa extraña-** he oído que aquí ahí una carrera ciclista.**

**¿Y piensas apuntarla mujer?-** pregunto Zoro mientras se estiraba.

**Fufufufu será divertido ver las caras de los otros participantes-** dijo Robin mientras sonreía diabólicamente.

**¿Eh?-** se preguntaron todos mientras veían como Robin desaparecía de la vista de todos con Carmen.

**Obim ¿a omde vamos? (Robin ¿a donde vamos?)-** pregunto Carmen mientras llevaba puesto un pantalón corto azul, y una camisa roja.

**Por favor ¿puedo apuntar a mi 'hija'?-** le pregunto Robin a una chica rubia de ojos marrones bastante guapa mientras en una mano llevaba un triciclo y en la otra una de las manitas de Carmen.

**Claro ¿cuantos años tiene?-** pregunto la chica.

**Un año pero quiero que compita con los mas fuertes-** dijo Robin sonriendo mientras la chica la miraba como si estuviera loca.

**Pero son cien kilómetros...**

**Pod favod... quero ganar a ese bicho feo con pelo (Por favor... quiero ganar a ese bicho feo con pelo)-** dijo Carmen señalando a un hombre muy peludo que la escucho y se enfado.

**Bueno pero debes tener mucho cuidado... aunque quedara la última-** dijo la chica mientras le daba un dorsal y un casco a Carmen.

**YUPIIIIII-** grito Carmen feliz.

**¿Hay algún premio para los primeros?-** pregunto Robin.

**Si, el primer premio es de veinte mil beris, el segundo de diez mil beris y el tercero de cinco mil beris-** dijo la chica.

**Muchas gracias-** dijo Robin.

**¿Robin?-** pregunto Nami mientras llevaba varias bolsas de ropa.

**Hola navegante-san-** dijo Robin mientras dejaba a Carmen en la salida de meta con el triciclo al lado del hombre peludo.

**¿Estas loca?-** pregunto Nami al ver a Carmen en la salida.

**El primer premio es de veinte mil beris-** dijo Robin.

**CARMEN ANIMO TU PUEDES-** grito Nami con los ojos en forma de beris.

/PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII/- todos salieron muy rápidos mientras Carmen se quedaba al lado del triciclo bastante extrañada.

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿QUE HACE ESA MOCOSA AHÍ?-** grito una mujer muy ancha a lo que Carmen la miro y frunció el ceño.

**¿E hace aquí la balleta Mobidik? (¿Que hace aquí la ballena Mobidick?)-** pregunto Carmen con la cabeza hacia un lado, en ese momento todo el mundo se quedo callado.

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-** reían fuertemente todos menos Nami y Robin.

**Fufufufufu Carmen mira hacia delante-** dijo Robin mientras Carmen dirigía su mirada hacia donde le decía Robin.

**Carneeee-** dijo Carmen babeando y con los ojos en forma de un trozo de carne, intentando coger un trozo de carne la cual lo mantenía en alto un brazo fleur del suelo, la pequeña intento cogerlo pero al primer paso el brazo lanzó el trozo a otro brazo que estaba mucho mas atrás-** ahoda vedas (ahora veras)-** dijo mientras con decisión se montaba en el triciclo y pedaleaba bastante rápido.

**Buena idea Robin-** dijo Nami mientras veía como aparecía mas brazos y se pasaban el trozo de carne cada vez a mas velocidad y la pequeña aumentaba el pedaleo.

**...-** nadie dijo nada pues estaban con la boca, literalmente, bien abierta hasta el punto de casi rozar el suelo, al ver a la chica meterse en el pelotón de ciclistas, saludarlos con una sonrisa y adelantarlos sin problemas siguiendo el trozo de carne.

/PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII/- el silbato dando la señal de que ya había ganador, en este caso chibi ganadora, hicieron que todos salieran del shock.

**¿QUE COJONES A PASADO?-** pregunto la mujer que antes se río de Carmen.

**Ñam ñam-** dijo la pequeña con un trozo de carne mientras se lo comía.

**Vamos Carmen a recoger ¡tu! Premio-** dijo Nami mientras cogía a Carmen en brazos y le entregaban los veinte mil beris.

**Jijijijijiji-** rió Carmen-** ¡ouch! Me duede (Me duele).**

**¿Que?-** pregunto Nami.

**Dejala en el suelo-** dijo Robin mientras portaba otra bolsa con ropa.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- **grito Carmen volviendo a su estado natural.

**Eso debe de doler-** dijo Nami al ver la transformación de la chica.

**Auu ¿que a pasado?-**pregunto Carmen mientras Robin le daba la bolsa.

**Vistete-** dijo Nami.

**¿Que tiene de malo ir en bolas?-** pregunto Carmen ganándose una mirada asesina de Nami-** ok a vestir se ha dicho.**

**No tienes mi cuerpo pero estas bien... ¿que haces para tener un culo así?-** dijo Nami observando el cuerpo atlético de la chica.

**Le das miedo-** dijo Robin con una sonrisa divertida viendo a la chica ya vestida.

**Nami mucho ejercicio, y lo del cuerpo es porque yo no tengo esos melones, perdón melones no... sandías porque eso pesa mas que melones seguro-** dijo Carmen señalando los pechos de Nami-** mientras que los mios son medianos... gracias a Dios porque sino me rompería la espalda.**

/PUM/

**No digas burradas-** dijo Nami con el puño en alto.

**Pero si es verdad-** dijo Carmen.

**En eso tiene razón aunque a mi me pasa lo mismo que a ti-** dijo Robin sacando pecho.

**Aja si pasa uno y le das así lo estampas contra la pared-** dijo Carmen riendo.

/PUM/- ostias que se llevo Carmen y que ahora estaba estampada contra la pared.

**¿Como lo estas tu ahora?-** pregunto Nami divertida mientras Robin sonreía.

**No, yo ahora parezco una lagartija estampada contra la pared gracias a una de tus ostias no un tío estampado por culpa de un ataque de pechuga-** dijo Carmen mientras se tocaba la cabeza haciendo sonreír mas a Robin.

**Fufufufufu que tripulación mas divertida fufufufufu-** dijo Robin mientras Nami suspiraba derrotada al argumento de la chica.

**La verdad a esta mujer no hay nadie quien la entienda-** dijo Nami ganándose dos miradas de '¿por que hablas de ti en tercera persona?'

**HABLO DE ROBIN NO DE MI-** grito Nami.

**Si clarooo...-** susurro Carmen-** bueno me voy a dar una vuelta.**

**Espera-** dijo Nami pero Carmen ya había desaparecido-** no hay quien la entienda.**

**A ti menos navegante-san- **dijo Robin misteriosamente.

Con Luffy...

**Oi Ussop, Choper-** dijo Luffy acercandose a los dos nombrados-** ¿que hacéis?**

**Es que he tenido una fantástica idea-** dijo Ussop-** como Carmen puede controlar los elementos los rayos también, pero le resulta bastante complicado así que le he echo un Clima Tact como el de Nami pero azul mas oscuro y rojo-** dijo enseñándoselo.

**¿Eso es para mi?-** pregunto Carmen antes de darle un abrazo a Ussop-** muchas gracias.**

**VUELVES A SER TU- **gritaron los tres antes de darle un gran abrazo a la chica.

**Siempre soy yo-** dijo Carmen extrañada.

**Nada nada-** dijeron los tres dejando de abrazarla.

**Oi Car-** dijo Ussop mientras Luffy se escondía detrás de un cubo de basura.

**Ussop la has llamado Car, eso a ella no le gustaba ¿verdad Car?-** dijo Choper antes de taparse la boca junto con Ussop, mirando a la chica que tenía la mirada oculta por su sombrero.

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Tranquilos podéis llamarme Car-** dijo Carmen riéndose de la expresión de sus nakamas.

**SUGOIIII-** dijo Luffy mirando a su hermana con estrellitas en los ojos-** NOS QUIERES.**

**Siempre se dice que el roce hace el cariño ¿no?-** dijo Carmen mientras era abrazada por Choper.

**¿Y esto que hace Ussop?-** pregunto Luffy señalando al Clima Tact.

**Te he echo un cinturón para que no te moleste-** dijo Ussop enseñándoselo-** te lo he echo para la cintura... ¿te gusta?**

**Sugoiiii-** dijo Carmen con estrellitas en los ojos antes de ponérselo rápidamente.

**Car puedes hacer trucos de magia con esto ¿lo sabes?-** dijo Ussop mientras a Carmen, Luffy y Choper le salían estrellitas en los ojos mientras le daba a Carmen un papel con las instrucciones.

**Tengo una idea-** dijo Carmen con una sonrisa poniendo en el suelo boca arriba su sombrero.

**¿Eh?-** pregunto Choper mientras Carmen leía el papel que le dio antes Ussop.

**SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS ESTOY AQUÍ PARA OFRECERLES UN ESPECTACULO ÚNICO E IMPRESIONANTE-** grito Carmen ganándose la atención de muchas personas que pasaban-** antes ¿podríais dar un poco para que pueda comer?**

La gente empezó a echarle dinero a Carmen al ver la carita de niña inocente y angelical que puso, mientras esta sacaba su Clima Tact con una sonrisa inocente.

**Bien empezaremos con unos trucos fáciles... por cierto muchas gracias por los donativos-** dijo Carmen con una sonrisa tímida haciendo que a todos le salieran corazones en vez de ojos y susurraran lo linda que era, mientras esta hacia trucos con el Clima Tact-** gracias por prestarme atención.**

La gente volvió a echarle mas dinero a Carmen ya que se lo habían pasado muy bien, mas al ver a la chica peleando con la paloma que empezó a picotearle la oreja volvieron a soltar una carcajada.

**Bueno nos vemos-** dijo Carmen saludando a la gente y recogiendo el sombrero-** listo ¿nos vamos?**

**Eres increíble Car-** dijo el renito con estrellitas en los ojos.

**Oi Lu ¿quieres ser el Rey de los Piratas?-** pregunto Carmen sonriendo.

**Pues claro-** dijo Luffy extrañado viendo como su hermana sacaba una manta y ponía varios DVD en ella.

**Ta daaaaa ¡ya eres el Rey de los Piratas!-** dijo Carmen sonriendo mientras Luffy cobraba por una película,

**¿Desde cuando tienes películas?-** pregunto Choper.

**Los DVD son vírgenes-** dijo Carmen encogiéndose de hombros.

**Eso es estafar... ¡mola!-** dijo Ussop-** por cierto el chiste...**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ERA BUENISIMO-** gritaron Luffy, Ussop y Choper tirados en el suelo.

**Vamos a comer-** dijo Carmen enseñando el dinero.

**SIIIIIII-** gritaron los tres chicos muy emocionados.

Después de que Carmen pagara por varias hamburguesas (noventa) y se la comieran a los cinco minutos se fueron al barco donde se encontraron a Nami que al ver el Clima Tact de Carmen levanto una ceja pero esta simplemente cogió el Clima Tact e hizo aparecer una paloma mientras se ponía en una rodilla diciendo 'ta daaaaa', a lo que todos la aplaudieron menos Nami que le dio con su propio Clima Tact en la cabeza a Carmen.

**Por cierto Car...-** dijo Ussop mientras todos lo miraban con pena-** ¿cual es tu sueño?**

**Ussop estas muerto-** dijo Nami al saber que ha la chica no le gustaba que la llamaran Car excepto algunas personas.

**Pues mira Ussop, mi sueño es navegar por todo el mar... y putear a los que os intenta matar *Y evitar que Luffy haga lo mismo que mi tío*-** dijo Carmen con una gran sonrisa sin intenciones de atacar a Ussop.

**Oi Car, ¿sabes que ahora puedes tener poderes nuevos?-** pregunto el pequeño renito.

**Choper...-** dijo Carmen mirándolo directamente a los ojos-** …eres muy lindo.**

**Que me digas esas cosas no me hace feliz, ¡cabrona!-** dijo Choper haciendo un bailecito y un poco sonrojado, mientras Carmen levantaba una ceja.

**Pues lo parece... ¿a ustedes no?-** pregunto Carmen mirando a los demás que tenían la boca abierta-** ¿que les pasa?**

**No los has matado-** dijo Robin recuperando la compostura.

**¿Por que debería matarlos?-** pregunto Carmen con la cabeza ladeada, mientras el sombrero se le caía al suelo haciendo que se agachara para ponérselo de nuevo con un suspiro.

**Porque te han llamado Car, Carmen-** dijo Nami haciendo un gesto exagerado con las manos.

**¿Y? Yo los he dejado-** dijo Carmen encogiéndose de hombros.

**¿COMOOOOOO?-** gritaron Sanji y Nami mientras Zoro sonreía.

**Car-chann-** dijo Sanji, antes de que Carmen le pusiera la hoja negra de Shinigami en el cuello-** perdón Carmen-chan.**

**Así esta mejor-** dijo Carmen guardando a Shinigami.

**¿DE DONDE LA HAS SACADO?-** grito Nami señalando a la katana.

**Me la dio antes Luffy-** dijo Carmen tranquilamente mientras miraba a la ciudad-** deberíamos irnos.**

**¿Por que Car?-** dijo Nami enfatizando el Car.

**Porque tengo un mal presentimiento-** dijo Carmen encogiéndose de hombros sin importarle que Nami le llamara Car.

**Es verdad, yo también lo tengo-** dijo Luffy serio.

**Pues nos vamos-** dijo Nami dando ordenes para elevar anclas-** Carmen coge las velas... ¿Carmen?**

La chica se había quedado mirando la orilla de la isla mientras a Nami le salía una venita en la cabeza, pero lo que no vio Nami fue el hielo en la orilla.

***¿Que hace ese aquí?*- **pensó Carmen /PUM/ antes de sentir un puño en su cara-** auuu Nami duele ¿por que has echo eso?**

**TE DIJE QUE COGIERAS LAS VELAS-** grito Nami enfadada haciendo que Carmen cogiera las velas mientras dirigía una última mirada a la isla.

**Carmen... ¿puedo llamarte Car?-** pregunto Robin para estar segura de una cosa.

**¿Eh? Pues claro Robin, hay confianza ¿no?-** dijo Carmen sonriendo mientras Luffy asentía.

***Esta tripulación no es normal... y menos estos dos*-** pensó Robin sonriendo sinceramente a Carmen y Luffy-** gracias Car.**

**No me las de... recuerda somos nakama-** dijo Carmen tranquila mientras se acercaba a los chicos para jugar una partida de cartas.

**PUTA-** grito Luffy señalando a Carmen, mientras todos se quedaban mirándolo extrañados.

**Mi coño lo disfruta-** dijo Carmen encogiéndose de hombros.

**Ese es el recado que me dio Sam para ti-** dijo Luffy.

**Ahhh ¿y ahora te acuerdas?-** pregunto Nami mientras Luffy asentía.

**Cuando digo que tiene memoria de Doris la de buscando a Nemo es por algo-** dijo Carmen suspirando.

**¿Sabéis que Luffy se convirtió en el 'Rey de los Piratas'?-**pregunto Ussop divertido.

**¿ENCONTRASTEIS EL ONE PIECE EN ESA ISLA?-** grito a coro Sanji, Zoro y Nami mientras Luffy sacaba un mantel con un montón de DVD.

**¡Soy el Rey de los Piratas!-** exclamo alegremente Luffy mientras los otros se caían de espaldas.

**PERO SEREIS IDIOTAS-** grito Nami enfurecida hasta que empezó a reírse- **jajajajaja ¿de quien fue la idea? Jajajajajaja.**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-** estallo en risas toda la tripulación incluida Robin, mientras Luffy, Ussop y Choper señalaban a Carmen que sonreía tímidamente haciendo que a los tripulantes les diera ganas de abrazarla.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
